Scary Skinny
by Hermione12XOX
Summary: Okay it's basically the same plot as the other story I have...but I've been having some SERIOUS probmlems with a family issue so I haven't done any story. Sharpay is anorexic and lies right through her teeth about everything, and that's about to change..
1. I'm Still Breathing

**Scary Skinny**

**I'm Still Breathing**

**Chapter 1**

I curled into a ball sitting next to the toilet in my bathroom. I felt my stomach growl even more as I closed my eyes tighter, as if that eased the pain. I opened my eyes. But as soon as I did I regretted that. The whole bathroom was spinning crazily before my eyes.

"Ugh" I groaned as the spinning stopped.

I grabbed onto the edge of the toilet to try to get up. After I did so, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I almost gasped at how skinny the reflection seemed. But I knew better. The mirror was lying to me; it was telling me that I wasn't fat. That I was just skin and bones. But I know better. Everyone told me that, and I knew it was a lie.

"Sharpay? Shar, are you in there?" My brother asked and knocked on the bathroom door

"Yeah, I'll be right out" I said as cheerfully as my voice let me

I washed my hands and I put my make-up on. After I was done, I grabbed my sidekick from the counter and opened the door. Ryan was sitting on my bed looking at an old picture from our freshman year. He smiled up at me and patted me to take the seat on the bed next to him.

"Do you remember when we were so small? I can't believe it" He smiled

I looked carefully at the picture. It was me and him sitting on the fountain of our East High and we were smiling. I was wearing jeans and a black vest over a lilac shirt. Ryan was next to me, waving at the camera. He was wearing jeans and a gray sweater. We looked happy, something we haven't been for years.

"Hey, Ryan, I think we should get going now" I said getting up

He put the portrait on my nigh stand and simply nodded after that. He got out of the room first, me following after him. As I closed the door in my room, I heard a scream. I turned around, rapidly looking for the sound source.

"Why would you ever think that I would be cheating on you?!" My Mom screamed

"Oh, yeah? Then who was that man at the liquor store the other day?!" My Dad screamed back at her

I heard her huff, "That was Mark! Your 'supposed' best friend!" I could almost hear the quotations in her voice.

I didn't bother to hear anymore, so I turned around and made my way downstairs. I went to the kitchen and found Ryan eating his cereal. He didn't bother to look up knowing it was me. I went to sit in the kitchen counter and look at him eat.

Even though I wasn't eating, it felt good to watch _him _eat. I don't know why, but it does. It could be one of two reasons. Option one: I was happy that at least _someone _was eating, and not suffering the pain I am in. Or option two: it made me happy knowing that everyone else was gaining weight, but not me.

I looked away trying not to think about the difference. The point was that, either way, it made me and Ryan happy.

Ryan got up from his chair and went to leave the plate in the sink which was next to me. He was already used to me not eating in the morning; he thought I ate at school. He looked at me and said,

"Are you driving, or am I?"

"Hmm? I think you should. I'll let you drive for today" I answered winking at him

I got off the counter and grabbed my Dolce & Gabbana bag from the chair next to where Ryan was sitting a couple of seconds ago. Ryan and I went directly to the garage after that. He opened the door and I went to his silver Mercedes Benz convertible. I sat in the passenger's seat as he took the one next to me.

He started the car and I turned the radio on changing it to KIIS FM. He looked at me and he turned down the volume.

"Shar", he said keeping his eyes on the road, "We need to talk"

"What? A-are you breaking up with me?" I added jokingly but quickly changed my mind and looked away from his eyes

"Shar, I know you haven't been eating lately" He said taking he eyes off the road for a second, "and I want you to tell me right now why you are not eating"

Great. He had me up against a wall, with a gun pointing to my head. And I was unarmed. _Think fast, _I thought.

"Because…I'm sick….and I haven't been very hungry lately" I was lying right through my teeth.

I hated to lie to my own brother like this, but I have never told anyone I have anorexia, and I am not planning to stop that. I have always heard that anorexia is bad, it's gonna kill you, people will notice sooner or later. Lies. I was perfectly fine, and I am not even that bad to stop in a hospital.

I love Ryan, but Ana and Mia are helping me. They are making me pretty and gorgeous. They get mad easily when I eat anything, though. Even though sometimes I think about leaving them, I stop for a second. And then they talk to me. They ask me if I want to end up fat and ugly. It's very much like a love/hate relationship.

"Are you okay, Shar?" Ryan asked interrupting my chain of thoughts. I had clearly worried him, and he would forget about the not eating subject.

"Yeah, I hope so. I'm just a little light headed, but other than that, I'm okay" I lied smiling up at him.

"Why don't you let me take you to the doctor?"

"No!" I answered a little too quickly, "I don't want them to give me a…shot"

He looked at me carefully, he knew I hated shots. But the shots had nothing to do with me not wanting to go to the doctor. If I went they were most likely to find out that I was anorexic, and I couldn't let that happen no matter what.

"Okay, I just don't want you to get any more sick" he said looking worried

"Oh don't worry, Ry," I said putting the best smile I could possibly force out of myself, "I promise I'm okay"

Another lie, and another promise I couldn't keep. I couldn't promise anything, even though I wanted really bad to do so, it was hard and unreal. I looked at him and he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was concentrated on parking the car.

As I was reaching to my side to take off my seatbelt, I felt something unusual about where we parked. I looked around, and noticed the normal amount of people passing by, but they were staring.

I got off my brother's car and immediately turned my confused face, into an icy façade.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked coming from behind me. I shook my head truly knowing nothing about it.

"Ryan!"

I groaned, because I immediately knew who it was.


	2. Trainwreck

Author's Note: Okay here we go. I know the first chapter wasn't really an acceptable length, but as I said I had some family issues and…well yeah. Ha ha so if any of you have noticed, yes, the names of the chapters come from songs. Sometimes it might not make sense, but I'm very random so it might make sense to me. LOL sorry. And now I do promise I will post the chapters on a normal basis that's if you review ;]

Disclaimer: Okay so nope. I do not own HSM…sad I know.

On with the story shall we? :)

**Scary Skinny**

**Train Wreck**

**Chapter 2**

"Ryan!"

Ryan turned around to see who this was; I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. It was Gabriella Montez, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, and Ms. Future Bolton, anything you wanted to call her.

Before Ryan could answer I turned around and glared at her. She stopped right on her track, and then I noticed _him_. Troy Bolton, Basketball King. I held my breath as she dragged him behind her.

"Montez," I said with an icy glare, "May I ask you what do you want?"

"I wasn't going to talk to _you_, Sharpay. I wanted to talk with your brother" Gabriella said.

She had changed a lot since last summer. She didn't stay quiet when I asked her any question, I don't complain though, at least I don't feel like I'm talking to a wall. But she still couldn't manage the comebacks.

"Go ahead," I said, and she eyed me suspiciously, "but, _I _am going to talk to your boyfriend…Is that fine with you?"

But the question sounded more like an order. She looked at me her mouth hanging open as I left my brother's side and went next to Troy. I grabbed his right arm lightly and tugged it as I walked away making my way to the entrance.

"Just keep walking" I told Troy as we walked away, he nodded once.

Instead of going straight to the doors, I made a sharp turn and kept walking to the backside of the school. He kept walking by my side, without taking his arm away from mine, but I felt the confusion.

I stopped in the backside parking lot, feeling a little out of breath but he didn't notice. I pulled my arm away from his; he locked his piercing blue eyes with my brown ones. It was an impossible lock to break. His eyes made me lose even more breath, and if I didn't look away now I was going to start to hyperventilate. But his eyes also made me forget everything, the pain, the dizziness, and the loneliness. His piercing blue eyes tore from mine, letting the pain flow roughly through again.

"Uhm, Sharpay? Are you okay? You seem a little pale" he asked me as I composed myself again

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said trying to smile but I couldn't

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked me and I looked at him again trying to think of something, but I could not lie to him. It was impossible.

"I just wanted to make your girlfriend jealous" I blurted out, even though I said the truth, my voice had this acid that he noticed

"Oh, what's your problem with her? Why do you hate her so much?" he asked, getting defensive

_She has everything I want_, I thought silently.

"Because" I simply answered

"Give me a reason?"

"There is no reason"

"Do you expect me to-"

"Yes, I do"

"Whatever, Sharpay"

He turned on his heel and was about to make his way back to his girlfriend, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked at me a little mad and confused at the same time.

"Ugh, I can't believe I am actually going to say this," I muttered, "It's because she has had everything I want for myself. The life, I guess. She has friends that love her, parents that want her in every conversation, a family that loves her for who she is, the body of a goddess, and a boyfriend who takes care of her with his own life, I bet". But I…" I couldn't continue, not with him there.

I felt as my eyes started to swim in tears, and the lump growing in my throat preventing me from saying anything. And then it all happened too fast, he flew his arms around me and held me. His warmness surrounding my cold and fragile body. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and put my head in his shoulder, as he put his chin above the top of my head.

I started crying silently on his shoulder, and he rocked us back and forth. This calmed me down a bit, but the tears flowed thoroughly no matter how much I tried to keep them in.

Then, he looked down at me, his eyes telling me silent words. And then the late bell rang, breaking the silence between us. We looked at each other and I spoke out.

"Sorry" I said sniffing the word

"It's okay, and hey, whatever it is…don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine" he said smiling, but his words instead of making me feel better. It made me angry.

"You don't know what you're talking about! It is not fine! I am not fine!" I said and started walking angrily to the school, with tears in my eyes.

I walked to the school trying to forget about him, to forget about how he tried to make it better.

We were already in the school when I rushed to my locker. He finally caught up to me as I tried to grab all my books at once, unsuccessfully. I dropped all the books and I fell to the ground. He came by my side and hugged me tightly. I didn't hug him back, I didn't want to.

He looked at me helplessly; he obviously didn't like to see girls cry like this. What he did next caught off guard. He left me leaning to the set of lockers as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and a piece of paper he found in the floor. He gave me the piece of paper and told me to write a note to my brother, explaining that I wasn't going to be at school today.

So I wrote,

_Ryan,_

_Remember that I told you I don't feel so good?_

_Yeah, I Think I'll be better off if I go home._

_So don't worry I'll be home when you get there, text me if you need something._

_Love, _

_Sharpay_

I looked up at him not making the connection that was supposed to be obvious.

"What? I'm not going to let you stay at school like this" He said

"Why can't I just text him?" I asked as he slipped the note into my brother's locker

"He'll get suspicious if you text him and tell him that you're sick" he said as he grabbed my books and slipped them back into my own locker

"How am I gonna get home? Why would I go home? Why are you doing this?" I asked as he pulled my bag from the floor and slipped the stuff that fell from it back inside

"Answer number one: I'm going to take you of course. Answer number two: Who said you were going home? Answer number three: Because I want to, and because I want to talk to you this time" he said as he pulled me through the doors carrying my bag

I looked at him suspiciously as he gave me bag. This didn't make sense at all- one day he hates me, and today he acts as if we were best friends-, more specifically the guy didn't. Was he planning to confuse me? Or was this another bet of his friends?

"What are you waiting for?" He asked me almost making his way to the door

"Wha-why are you doing this?" I asked not moving an inch from my place

"What do you-"

"Is this a bet you made with the Afro Guy? Because if it is I swear that I'll make-"

"What are you talking about, Shar?"

"Don't call me Shar" I whispered quickly

"What are you talking about Sharpay? This isn't a bet, I really want to talk to you about something"

"Can't we talk about it here at school?" I kept whispering because my voice felt a thousand times louder then it was

"Do you really wanna stay here? Or do you prefer going somewhere else?"

"Somewhere like where?" I asked moving a little bit towards the big, outlined red, doors

Somewhere like...anywhere" He said grabbing her arm

I winced at this, but he didn't notice and kept walking. We walked together through the school property and to the parking lot. We walked to his car and I went straight to the passanger seat. But something stopped me, it wasn't Troy-- it wasn't anyone for that matter-- it was her...more specifically her body. Everything was spinning faster by the second, Troy quickly noticed and came to my side.

Too late.

Everything was black faster then the Basketball King.

* * *

"It was not your fault" someone said far away

"Yes it is, I mean if I hadn't-"

"If you hadn't what? Helped her ditch? It would have happened even if she had ditched or not" The voice was clearer now and evidently closer.

"But- but...I feel terrible" said another voice that I couldn't make out yet

"Seriously, I am not mad at _you_, Bolton" said, what I recognized now, as my brother's voice

"Ryan?" I whispered with my eyes still closed

Someone came over by my side and hugged me lightly. I didn't know if to hug back or to feel the pain from my stomach and throat. I decided that hugging back was probably one of the best things I could do at the moment.

"Shar, are you okay? Do your eyes hurt?" Ryan said slowly, but I heard the hysteria clearly in his voice

"My eyes?" I whispered confused

"Yeah, you're not opening your eyes or anything" he said rather quicker this time

And then I did notice that my eyes were still tightly shut. I opened them slowly, expecting, at the very least, the pink walls of my room. And when I opened them just a bit, I closed them shut again. The brightness of the room was incandescent. Too bright for my liking. And then I suddenly knew where I was, I didn't even need my eyes.

The senses of my body started working again. The smell of the room was dry, and it smelled like alcohol, and rubber gloves. The surface I was on was uncomfortable. I was on a bed that had rather uncomfortable sheets too. The sheets where hard, and rough. The taste on my mouth was dry, I needed water. But this was a normal thing for me now. My breath smelled like medicine too. And my nose felt weird, I had something hard on my nose, tube shaped.

I reached out to take it off, frowning, and two hands stopped me right away.

"Oh no you're not" said someone I didn't recognize

I tried opening my eyes again and it surprised me that I could see clearly now. The room was white, rather big, and soundless. I smiled noticing that Ryan was next to me, protecting me from anything that could go wrong. But I kept looking around and I saw more people, not too many, but enough.

There was Troy, who had 'GUILTY' written all over his face. Surprisingly there was Gabriella and Taylor and, of course, Chad. I groaned when I saw these faces, faces that loathed me. And then my eyes rested on someone I didn't know. He was wearing a white robe, he was a doctor, and when he noticed me he quickly came to my side pushing aside everyone else.

I looked closely to his features, he was young and raven black hair. It surprised that his eyes were a stunning green, he smiled as he noticed me holding on to the bed for dear life.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tricanico, I am guessing you are Sharpay Evans," He checked on the board that was in the wall behind my bed, "Am I mistaken?"

I shook my and I regretted doing that the same instant it cam einto my mind. He turned to the others and spoke,

"Can you please leave while I talk to Mr. and Ms. Evans?" He asked, too politely for my liking, to some of the people that hated my guts

Soon everyone started to leave, as I gulped turning to my brother and the doctor. The doctor waited after them, and closed the door when the last one left the room. He turned to me and Ryan. My brother looked at me, and his look scared me. He was glaring down at me, but I could see pain, and anger in those blue eyes.

"I have already told your brother this, and I am very sure that you know why you fainted today" he said looking at my brother

Question flooded my mind at this point. How long have I been here? What hospital am I in? Does Ryan know I'm not eating? The doctor read my mind quickly and I looked at him innocently.

"I would want you to sit up in the bed so I can run some tests on you" He said while Ryan helped me sit up and a nurse came in with another board and a pen on hand

I sat up, unable to look at Ryan in the eye. The doctor kneeled down in front of me and pressed two fingers to my throat. He smiled the 'Ha-Ha-I-Knew-It!' smile. He stood up and the nurse handed him a small flash light.

"I need you to say 'Ah' for me" he said as if he were talking to a small child

I opened my mouth big, and my throat hurt ever so lightly. I looked at him as he looked into my throat. He gave the nurse the flash light back and took the pen and board from her hands politely. He wrote quickly on the papers that were in the board.

After he finished his writing he turned to Ryan. Ryan had a face as if he knew nothing was wrong, but I knew better. After all he was an actor.

"Remember what I told you? About how I think what is going on here?" He said on a low voice but I could hear them perfectly

Ryan nodded quickly and looked at him.

"Well, I hate to say this but...my suspicions were right"

I was confused. I had not even the slightest clue of what they were talking about. But apparently Ryan did.

Ryan looked at me, his eyes watery. Anger, pain, loyalty, and betrayal, all at once written in his eyes. He shook his head and came over to me at once. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"How could you do this, Sharpay?! Not even to me! I don't care! But to yourself?! What were you thinking?!" He asked me tears streaming down his face

But I couldn't do much I didn't know what was going on.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Whoa! Okay now THAT was emotional! Well right now it's New Year's Eve :) And I'm a little sad:(

Because to tell you the truth I really enjoyed *2008* but I will welcome &2009& with a smile on my face :D Ha ha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this year and that it was really good for ya'll ;) **3333**

Well, now on to the chapter! I hope that you guys liked it and I want to apologize for not updating if you wanna know why just () go up to the A/N.

**I'm Sorry.....I AM SORRY!**

ANY questions you might have just put it in a **REVIEW! **I would **really** appriciate it :) In case you didn't understand that:

**Review**

**REVIEW**

**ReViEw**

**rEvIeW!!!!!**

Okay, I'm sorry about that up there I would really like some reviews. Some constructive critisism **[----I never learned how to spell that word, sorry for any mistakes]**

Well you know that you want to press that button that says **REVIEW**!

OHHH!! **BTW!!!!: the name of the chappie comes from Demi Lovato's New CD (_NOW IN STORES ;]_) Don't Forget! Check The Song Trainwreck I really like it I'm sure you will too!**

**_~Hermione12XOXO_**

**_333_**

**_Happy New Year! 3_**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

'Ello, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Well I got some reviews here and there...yeah what I mean with that is that I got one...*looks around* AANNNNDD I got someone who put this story in alert :) so thank you and now to the people who DID review:

**charmarctravis:** Ha ha! Thank you!!! I'm so glad you liked it and **guess what?** I wanna give you an **extra thanks** for being the **first reviewer of 2009**!!! Oh yeah! And you know what that means? **I'm dedicating this chapter for you! :)** LOL, yes clearly people like you and I have **almost** no lives...but oh well what can we do ;) Well I hope you like this chapter so very much you'll **review** again :)

**troypay-zashley-4ever: **Aww! Yay! I'm happy that you put my story in your alert list! Ha ha...but next time review, yeah? It will put a big smile on my face :D

Okay! So now that we got all the Thank You's done, and as I said before, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **charmarctravis **because she was the first reviewer of the &2009&!

**Desclaimer: Nope...I don't own HSM...and if I did, Troy would hate Gabriella, Sharpay would have ended up with Troy, and Sharpay and Chad would be really good friends :)**

On with the story, shall we, Buddies? :)

**Scary Skinny**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 3**

_**Recap :)**_

_"Well, I hate to say this but...my suspicions were right"_

_I was confused. I had not even the slightest clue of what they were talking about. But apparently Ryan did._

_Ryan looked at me, his eyes watery. Anger, pain, loyalty, and betrayal, all at once written in his eyes. He shook his head and came over to me at once. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently._

_"How could you do this, Sharpay?! Not even to me! I don't care! But to yourself?! What were you thinking?!" He asked me tears streaming down his face_

_But I couldn't do much I didn't know what was going on._

_-----_

And then I got it. He knew my secret.

But I acted like I still didn't know I wanted to fool him, fool him enough that he'll believe me.

"Sharpay, why? How can you do this to yourself?" He asked me

He stopped shaking me, but I was still shaking. I tried to control all emotions under an ice mask, but I pulled out confusion from under that thick ice mask. I acted confused, like I didn't know what was going on. But, of course, I knew very well what was happening.

He knew I was anorexic, but it wasn't THAT big of a deal. It was just a little I was still fat...

**_(Flashback)_**

_I was walking with Ryan our first year of high school. We were so scared of all those seniors, except one of them. My real good friend, Rosaleigh. She was so popular. She was skinny, beautiful, every guy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her. And that included me, of course, but I was luckier then the other girls. I knew her, she was like the sister that I never had. I still loved Ryan, but he couldn't help me on what she could._

_We were walking in the cafeteria to get our food when we heard someone call us,_

_"Sharpay! Ryan!" We looked over our shoulder to see who was it and then we saw Rosaleigh inviting us to her table_

_Her table was in the middle of the cafeteria. She was sitting on the table smiling at us. She was wearing a blue, satin, tank top, and a pair of Just USA Skinny Jeans. She looked beautiful...as always. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun and her smile was so happy that I had to smile too, and her high heels were the same satin color as her tank top. As we walked over to the table, I saw that everyone was staring at us and whispering stuff like,_

_"Does anyone know who that blonde is?"_

_"I wonder if Rosaleigh knows her"_

_"I think she does, I mean the blonde girl is walking with a lot of confidence over to her table"_

_"They kinda look alike don't you think?"_

_"The blonde girl cannot be her sister, I mean Rosaleigh said she was a single child"_

_"Is Rosaleigh going to introduce her to her group and everybody else?"_

_When I got to the table Rosaleigh hopped off and came in front of me. She was taller than me, of course, but not too tall that it was giving me a neck ache. She stood in front of me and gave me a bear hug. After she was done she gave Ryan the same hug. She grebbed my hand and led me and Ryan closer to her table, where more people were staring at us. But there stares were warmer, like they were welcoming us in._

_Rosaleigh stood in front of her group of friends, which was pretty big, but only introduced me to a few of people. The people that were important in the group._

_"Everyone," she loudly said after she introduced me to her group, "This is Sharpay and Ryan Evans" _

_Evreryone said hello._

_And then chaos took over in the table and cafeteria. Everybody wanted to meet us, everyone wanted to be our friend, and I got fifty people's numbers. This was the life, I was almost as popular and beautiful as Rosaleigh...but there was still something missing. And Rosaleigh had promised me, when she finally talked to me ignoring the crowd surrounding us, that she would show me what was that. _

_I was happy._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

"What are you talking about, Ryan?" I asked him

My lying skills were at its fullest, and the best part was that Ryan couldn't tell. But the doctor did. And he knew that I knew he knew (A/N: Sorry if that doesnt make sense :P)

"Mr. Evans, please calm down. Why don't you go outside while I talk to your sister. And in the way you could ask for a cup of water" The doctor said while smiling and pushing Ryan out the door lightly.

When Ryan was out the door, and the door closed, the doctor turned to me. And I knew what he was going to tell me, so I snapped at him.

"Look doctor-"

"Please call me John" he cut me off with a polite smile

"Look, _John_," I said with my well known attitude that didn't bother him, "I don't know what you think I have but-"

"Oh, but I'm sure you do Sharpay" He said cutting me off yet again.

"What? I seriously don't know what you're talking about...and I am not planning to stay here and find out" I said getting up.

But when I was getting up I had vertigo. I stumbled backwards and the doctor grabbed me, and put me back in the bed. As he sat back down, I glared.

"Sharpay, you have Anorexia Nervosa, and you know pretty well that you do. So what's the point on acting?" He said ignoring my death glares

"Look John, I really don't know what this is about. All I know is that I fainted and I ended up here" I said quickly

"Sharpay, you don't need to lie to me. I know what you have, and maybe you can lie and tell me that you're fine. But your body says other wise"

"Why does it matter? Besides it's not like I am that bad that I'm going to die" I said waving everything off

"You know that you don't eat, you know that you throw up what you have and what you don't out of your stomach, and you defininately know you have Bulimirexia"

I looked at him with a look that what-in-the-world-is-that? look

"That is when you are Anorexic but you throw up anyways, which makes you Bulimerexic" He explaining

That surprised me. I didn't know what to say.

"But you can recover from this. From how your throat feels, I'm guessing this has been going on for a while. Am I correct?" He said raising an eyebrow

"I-I..." I couldn't continue.

Wait. I looked at him, and saw something horrible. I saw someone that was trying to make me fat and ugly again.

Rage was rising inside me, and I couldn't control it. The heat melted my Ice Mask really quick.

I snapped.

"I'M FINE! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE BACK INTO SOMEONE WHO I DON'T WANNA BE?!?!"

I snatched the tube that was still on my nose and threw it somewhere in the floor.

"Sharpay, c'mon we do not need to do this. You don't need to die-"

"STOP IT! STOP SAYING THAT! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! SHUT UP!!!"

My hands found the board that was in the head of my bed. I got on my knees and grabbed it from the wall, and I threw it to the wall across from us. Tears were escaping my eyes, I hated being here.

"Calm down, Sharpay" John said calmly.

Him being so calm threw me off even more. And when I started screaming I heard the door opening, but I didn't stop. I didn't care.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME I'M TOO SKINNY!" I stopped for breath and I looked around

In the room there was people I knew. There was Ryan next to Gabriella, who was next to Troy. And Taylor next to Ryan and Chad next to Troy. The doctor had stood up from the chair next to me. But their eyes of fear didn't stop me. The eyes that said 'I've never seen her like this' didn't stop me. I didn't care.

"Shar, calm down. Please, just-"

But I cutted him off, directing my rage to the doctor.

"FAT! FAT! FAT! IS THAT ALL YOU SEE HERE?!" I asked him pointing at my own body

I laughed histerically, but it died, and it came to crying.

Uncontrolable.

I felt someone's hand on my back, I shook it off. I looked up and saw John with a worried look. And then it hit me.

Hit me hard.

I had just broken down in front of four people who hated me. For all I knew they could have taken pictures of me. I had to think fast, really fast, of something. This was the worst plan that I had, but it might, just might work.

Just might.

"And...and then she died..." I said in a whisper

I had took control of this situation. I lied, again. And I took advantage of everything and everyone around me. I took advantage that it was the doctor's hand in my back. That everyone was in shock.

I looked up and saw everyone's confused looks on their faces.

"She died because...because I told her she was fat...but I didn't mean it"

What. The. Fuck. (A/N: Please excuse my language...but I'm trying to get a point across :P)

That's what their faces said. And I looked at John.

The doctor understood where I was going immediately. The only thing he had to do now was decide wether he wanted to play along...or not.

I was hanging there, looking at him with pleading eyes. He was starting to scare me.

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Oooohh! I hoped you like this ittle cliffy up here ;) Oh well, Thank You all for you reviews!!!

Hahaha well I hope you really liked this chappie and there is something that I need to say...

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

Ohkay we got that covered, so press that little green button right under this text that says **REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**. So c'mon you know what to do.

**REVIEW(:**


	4. Tell Me Why

'Ello everyone! I hope you guys LOVED last chapter as much as I LOVED writing it ;) Here are to answer your reviews! Oh, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated when I said I will. My computer was acting stupid...*cough*again*cough*. Okay, okay, I admit it wasn't only my laptop's fault, I went to the doctor :( I have a love/hate relationship with doctors. And, of course, they always give me shots when I go to the doctor. It's almost as if they did it in purpose.

And I guess some of you may want to know what happened, right? No? Otay, well too bad Imma tell you anyways ;)

I have Animia. It's this thing when you don't have enough hemoglobins (white blood cells) and causes fatigue and lack of concentration. It also makes your blood not the right color (not the right color of red). It causes lack of oxygen and shorten of breath. Yeah, if you don't treat it, it could be life threatning. And everything is okay, for now. They gave me these pills I have to take :P But I'm okay :)

**charmarctravis:** No believe** me**, Thank **you** for reviewing and you're also totally welcome! :)

**fabulus me:** Ha ha that was a really **big** break down! Actually as I was writing it I was feeling...creative** ;) That's **what happens when you give me lots of candy! I'm so glad you like it though. Oh, and as for the Troypay the sparks will start flowing this chapter promise. :)**Keep Reading, hun!**

**Desclaimer (This-Is-Were-I-Put-That-I-Don't-Own-High-School-Musical): I don't own High School Musical ;)**

**Scary Skinny**

**Tell Me Why**

**Chapter 4**

**(Recap)**

_I looked up and saw everyone's confused looks on their faces._

_"She died because...because I told her she was fat...but I didn't mean it"_

_What. The. Fuck. (A/N: Please excuse my language...but I'm trying to get a point across :P)_

_That's what their faces said. And I looked at John._

_The doctor understood where I was going immediately. The only thing he had to do now was decide wether he wanted to play along...or not._

_I was hanging there, looking at him with pleading eyes. He was starting to scare me._

---

"So, that's why you think she killed herself, Sharpay?"

SCORE! I screamed in my head but kept my Poker Face intact

"Yes" I nodded, "I feel too guilty"

"Excuse me...Mr...Doctor?"

"Oh, please call me John" said John smiling

"John, well what happened to my sister?"

"Oh, she was just explaining to me what her friend did...before she died" he said the last part in a whisper.

I looked over at my brother.

It turns out this doctor is a better liar then I gave him credit for.

"Well, uhm," My brother and his friends started for the door, "we'll- uhm- leave you to talk to her"

When they left the doctor closed the door and immediately turned around to look at me. I gulped rather loudly.

"Thank you" I mumbled looking down at my feet

"No problem, but I do need for you to keep a promise...is that possible?" he asked me sitting in the chair he was before

I thought about the posibilities of keeping a promise, and I felt excited. At the thought that it might be a promise that I might be able to keep, I got butterflies.

I nodded, with a slight smile on my face.

"Promise me you'll try to eat" He said

Ha ha. Nope, it couldn't have been a promise that I could keep. I should've known better. Oh, well, what's another lie about the same thing, right?

"I promise" I said with a smile that seemed too fake, but he seemed to believe it

"Thank you." he mouthed and patted my head, "The nurses put your clothes in the chair"

I looked over at the chair to the left of my bed, and there were the clothes I was wearing...what day's today? How long have I been here? I turn to the doctor but he isn't here anymore.

"Ugh, I hate doctors" I mumble to myself

----

**THE END! :)**

**He he GOTCHA! **

**----**

When I came out of the 'room', I was surprised to see nurses waiting for me outside. They led me to the waiting room, where my brother, Troy, a bored looking Gabriela, Chad, and Taylor where sitting chatting about school.

Ryan noticed me first, and ran to my side. He was about to hug me, but stopped right on his tracks. He looked at me up and down with a confused look. I followed his gaze and noticed I didn't have my shoes on, but I had them on my hand.

"Uh..."

"It's hard to walk on stilettos when you can't keep your balance" I said matter-of-factly

"Oh" He said and hugged me tightly

I snuggled into his arms. I love my brother, there's no way to deny that I do. Right now I want to stay like this, warm and worrying about nothing. But, of course, everything comes to an end, right?

"Let's go, yeah?...Please?" I said

When he didn't move a single inch, I gave up. I walked by myself to the door...still trying to figure out where I was. I kept walking straight and saw a door at the end of this hallway.

On my way to the parking lot, I heard steps behind me. I turned around quickly to see who it was, but I saw no one. I started to blame myself for hearing stuff, but before I could finish my way to anywhere, I heard more steps.

I turned around to see nothing, only thin air.

"Okay! I give up, who's following me?!" I screamed

"Sharpay?" I turned around to find a freaked out Troy, and a smiling Gabriella

"I believe that's my name. Now if you'll excuse me I need to keep walking" I said not looking at Gabriella

"Wouldn't you want to out your shoes on, Ice Bitch?" Gabriella said when I finally looked at her

"Actually," I said walking up to her, "no. I think you should keep them. Anyways I can afford another pair, unlike you, Hun" I said shoving my black, 4.5 inch Jimmy Choos into her crossed arms stabbing her a little.

"I can afford them myself, thank you" She said, with a new bitchy twitch to her voice

I smiled to her, "Can you, really?" She nodded "Then I hope you don't mind a shopping trip with me, right?"

I smiled as her face went pale. She looked at Troy, but before she could say anything to get out of it I said,

"Oh, don't worry about Troy. I'm sure he won't mind, right Troy?"

"No, of course not! I think it's great! You could even start to be friends!" he said oblivious to the real situation

"Of course! I will pick you up at your house tomorrow at...9:00 am?" I asked checking in my head for any plans on that time

"At nine?!" she asked, "Where are we going to go? The mall doesn't open till 10 tomorrow!"

"The mall?" I laughed at her, throwing my head back, "I never said we were going to the mall, Ha ha you're so silly! Why would we go to the mall? We're going to the disigner's stores of course!"

I saw her face go even paler when she spoke, "Designers?"

I know she's not poor, but I also know not many people have enough money to go on a all-designers-shopping-trip. She's probably a typical middle class girl.

"Yes...but if you can't afford it there, I'm sure I could call someone else..." I trailed off searching for my phone in my pockets

"No! No, of course I can go! Yeah, why wouldn't I, right?" She said and I smiled

"Right. So nine am, tomorrow. Oh, and I forgot I can't go pick you up, so just drive to my place, okay?" I asked her smiling

"Yeah" she said

I started to walk into the direction of my house, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Shar...pay, do you want me to give you a ride?" Troy said

I looked behind him at Gabriella still holding my Jimmy Choos, and then back at my bare feet.

"Sure"

We all went to his car, and I went in the backseat.

The ride to my house was silent, except for the radio playing to 'Move Along'. I looked out the window, and I thought.

"Sharpay, we're here" said Troy smiling

"Thanks" I said opening the door of his car.

I walked up my driveway, and into my house to hear screaming.

---

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My Mom screamed from upstairs as I closed the door.

I looked up and I saw my Dad rushing down the stairs and my Mom trailing behind him rapidly. I didn't even flinch when he stopped right in front of me.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked as he would tell me to do when I was little

"Don't fuckin' talk to me like that, you fuckin' slut!"

SLAP!

"Don't do that to her! She has nothing to do with this!" My Mom screamed

"Where the fuck where you, huh?! Probably in a whore house fuckin' men you don't fuckin' know!" he screamed in my face

"What?" slipped out of my mouth

"You heard me! I hope you don't mind if you do your job with me, right?" He asked coming closer to me

"Run to your room Sharpay!" My Mom screamed and my Dad turned to face her in the kitchen

I understood immediately. Thankful of the distrction, I ran to my room as fast as I could. Where in the world was Ryan?

My Dad noticed that I was running to my room, and at this point I only have a couple of seconds to get to my room. My Dad was trailing right behind my heels, and he reached out with his hand and yanked my hair.

I yelped in pain, as he dragged me up the stairs. The edge of the the steps were hitting my spine painfully. I felt the burn after he started dragging me to my room, and I knew I was bleeding somewhere.

He opened the door to my room, and threw me in the bed. I didn't care if the pain was so immense that I could bearly move, I tried to get up and go to the double door window as he locked the door. I remembered I had left it locked when I went to school earlier, I cursed myself as tears of pain and hate flowed through my eyes.

He yanked me by the hair to the bed again and I screamed. Are this walls sound proof or something? He started unbuttoning my D&G shirt and pulling my pink top up. He unbuttoned my jeans, and I struggled to free myself from his grip but it was almost impossible...or maybe I was too weak at this point.

When he finished he turned me over, my back facing him, and unhooked my bra. He threw it and turned me again to face him. He grabbed me and rubbed his hands against me kissing me.

I cried.

I screamed.

I tried to stop him.

Why was he doing this? What did I ever do to him?

He started to trail downer and downer with his hand, and when I screamed all the air out of my lungs, he punched me.

"Stop screaming, you whore?! This is your job, isn't it?!" He said as he started taking my underwaer off

"Stop it, Dad! St-Stop! STOP IT!" I screamed as he put his hand in me

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He screamed

He got on top of me and kissed me roughly all over. His hands were moving roughly through my body. I cried and screamed. The other hand found my hair and he pulled it down. My head jerked back and I yelped. He laughed at me.

"Stop Dad!"

"Shut up!"

Something was entering me. He was forcing me to let him go in deeper.

Inside I felt something pop, and it hurt so much I screamed. I never imagined my first time like this.

"NO! Stop! PLEASE STOP! I'm begging!" I screamed as he went in faster and deeper

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!" He said as he left my body alone, in the sexual way

When he stopped, he looked at me in the eyes and a twisted smile formed in his face.

"You do know how beautiful you have become in a few years, right?" He said as he touched me lightly

"I mean, you were always a pretty girl. But you have grown now, you're a young woman. A sexy, hot, woman," He said "but you do know better then to talk back to your dad"

With that he threw himself foward, and punched my stomach. I screamed in pain as I felt blood prickling out of my mouth. He slapped my mouth, and I felt him wipe the blood that was on his hand on my hair.

"Well, we don't want to break anything now, do we? So I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you" He said as he dressed

Just as he was going to leave my room he turned to me and said, "Take a shower, it looks like you need it, Babe."

When he closed the door, I broke down all the way. I hugged myself tightly. No words, no tear, nothing could explain how grosed out I felt. How dirty, how depressed, how guilty I felt.

I just got raped by the person who dares to call himself my father.

-----

_Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!_

"SHUT UP!"

_Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep! Be-!_

**_SMASH!_**

"Shar?"

"AHHH!!!"

"Shar, are you okay?" My brother ran to me

"Huh?" I asked confused as I opened my eyes

"Are you alright?" He asked me again

"Why?"

"Your...face. It's all red and...since when do you sleep naked? Shar?"

"Yes?" I asked thinking of a good cover-up excuse

"Last night. Bolton brought you home...is that your underwear in the floor??"

I looked over and, indeed, my underwear was in the floor.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH BOLOTON?!?!? Did he force you?! Did you ask him?!?! Did he break up with Gabriella?" He started the 20 questions

Ooooohhh...he thought I had sex with Troy last night, I thought he had cought me for a second there.

"No" He simply said and left my room

Last night I hadn't even bothered to take a shower, since I couldn't move. I knew I had to take one now though. I looked at the clock and remembered what I had to do.

I had told Gabriella we were going to go shopping at 9am. I got up, my stomach hurt badly still, but not as bad.

I walked as fast as I could to my bathroom, I turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up. I walked over to the mirror and gasped at my reflection. There was blood on my hair, and a bruise on my stomach. I had another bruise on my back too.

I walked over to the shower, and walked inside. The water was still cold, but I didn't care I was dirty and gross.

---

When I finished I put a towel over my cold and bruised body. I walked to the mirror and looked at my face, the only part of my body that wasn't bruised.

"Shar?" Ryan called from the other side of the door

"Mhm?"

I said looking at the door

"Uh...Gabriella wants to talk to you?" he said confused

I opened the door. His face was cold as he passed me the house phone. I looked after him as he left the room and then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Sharpay?" _Gabriella's voice answered to my own

"Yes..." I said locking the bathroom door again

"Oh hi!" She screamed into the phone, I literally had to mive the phone away from my ear

"Hello"

_"Yeah...uhm...I have to do the dishes right now and we had a pary last night so I have a lot of them"_ She said worriedly

"Okay, so you're not coming?" I said boredly looking at my reflection

_"Yeah! Yes, I still am! Not right now, but I told Troy to go with you and I'll catch up with you two after. I hope it's alright, I mean I thought the invitiation was for both of us, but if you-"_

"No! No...it's okay dont worry about it! I'll go...and just call us when you're ready for me to pick you up" I said

_"Oh! That's a great idea!"_ She laughed

"Yes. So when is he coming?" I asked casually

_"Uh, he said he was driving to your house when I called him about five minutes ago. He lives far from school though so I don't know when is he gonna get there"_

"Oh" I said simply. Chances were, he was probably around the corner

_"Yeah, so I'll call you guys later, 'kay?"_

"Okay, Bye." I said and hung up

"God! That girl can talk for HOURS!" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror

The mirror not only showed me those ugly scars and bruises of my body, but it showed the fat that had stopped _him _from breaking my bones. I poked the fat, disgusted at myself. I would have preferred him breaking every bone in my body from being this disgusting. I looked over at the toilet, and then I went over to the door and made sure it was locked.

I grabbed the glass balance from under the sink and got on it and threw my towel off to the side to be measured correctly. The balance never lied. Neither did Ana or Mia.

_88 lbs._

"Ugh!" I groaned as I got off and knelt next to the toilet.

As I put those three fingers down my throat I remembered...

**_(Flashback)_**

_"So, what did you want to tell me Rosaleigh?" I asked my Best Friend, who was a Junior, as we walked through the desserted hallways of East High._

_"I heard you talking to your new friends today" She said proudly nudging me a little on the side_

_"Yeah, I made a lot of new ones. It was fun" I said excitedly_

_"Yeah? Oh and I also heard you guys talking about me" She said looking foward_

_"Oh! But I didn't say anything bad! I swear! You know I wouldn't-"_

_"Oh no! I never said that you said something bad, Hun." She iunterrupted me "It just made me remember that promise that I made with you when you were in the 7th grade"_

_I looked at her confused, and she looked at me smiling. _

_"What promise?" I asked_

_"You remember. The one about making your life just as perfect as mine"_

_Oh. I remember now. _

_"But that's impossible!" I say, "You're beautiful, popular, rich, the guy's want you, you have perfect grades, and you're so skinny-"_

_"All of those things can be changed. There's three of those that you already have, Baby. You're already beautiful, rich, and you have the grades" She said as if it were obvious_

_"Maybe. But I'm not as popular as you, the guy's don't want me, _and_ I am _not_ as skinny as you" I said as we went up the stairs_

_"Those first two come hand in hand, but you're right you may not be as skinny as me, but that can b changed. And if you're skinny you're popular, if you're popular the guy's want you" She said with a glint in her eyes_

_"But I want to be skinny fast! Not in a million years" She laughed as I exaggerated_

_"Well, there is the 'healthy' way," she said using air quotations, "or...my way, but the only problem is that it could be noticeable and you have to be really willing to it"_

_"Yes! Yes, I'm willing to anything to be skinny!" I said loudly_

_"No one can know about it" she said warnigly_

_"No one will know about it" I smiled_

_"Follow me, then"_

_---_

_"What are we doing here?" I asked dumbly_

_"You'll see" She said as she locked the restroom's door _

_She opened one of the cubicles, the one for the handicapped people, so I could see perfectly. She knelt down in front of the toilet and I ran over at once, thinking she had fallen. Instead I saw her smiling up at me, she lifted the toilet tap and put three fingers down her throat._

_"What are you doing?!" I screamed trying to take her hand away from her own throat_

_"Ugh! Shar! I'm teaching you! Now If you'll excuse me!" She said yanking her hand from mine_

_I let her be and she continued with what looked like a routine. She forced three fingers down her throat and I wish I had never seen her do that. She threw up almost immediately, she did this once, twice, she was going for the third when I noticed tears excaping her eyes. _

_"It's painful, too." She said with a hoarse voice _

_Her face was tear stained because of the make up that she had. After about 10 minutes of me watching her from the corner she started throwing up blood and stopped. She got up holding her stomach with one hand and cleaning the tears with the other, when she looked at me I looked away. She flushed the toilet and went over to one of the sinks and washed her face. I was still in shock when she came for me to leave. _

_"Are you gonna stay there until tomorrow?" She said with a light smile_

_"I-is...but-...what?...How?...Did you just-...I...me?...I'm...not...s-sure I-I can do that...R-Rose." I stuttered _

_"C'mon we'll talk about it in our way home" She said as I followed her through East High hallways._

_---_

_"So all I have to do is-"_

_"Yes, just start with two fingers...then when you're advanced enough...start using three" She encouraged me_

_"...'Kay..." I said quietly _

_I looked in front of me at the toilet. My first week in East High had ended pretty good, I already got invited to 5 parties. Ryan wasn't home, he was at a party. My Mom and Dad were in Hollywood. At this point my Mom was probably buying a tuxedo for my Dad, and a couple of gowns for the Oscar's. _

_People can't get in the Oscar's without invitiation, but my parents knew people, and those people were either a). Directors, b). Producers, or c). Actors or Singers. So my parents got in to anywhere. _

_I put two fingers down my throat, and only gagged a bit. I looked at her for advice._

_"Make yourself gag" She said studying me closely_

_I gagged and gagged again. Then ,as I was gagging, I put two fingers down my throat again. This time I felt the food coming up, I kept gagging. When the food came out, it was only a little bit. _

_"It's hard as hell the first time, but you have to keep trying" She said sitting in the floor next to me_

_I kept trying and after a minute or so, I started throwing up a lot. I was scared, my throat hurt and burned. What was going on? Was this supposed to happen?_

_After a while after I noticed the tears in my face, but kept going anyways. If this is what I had to do to be as skinny as Rosaleigh, I would do it. Rosaleigh introduced me to everything before throwing up. About how a certain day I have to wear red, and how I shouldn't eat unless there's people I know with me. When I get home, after eating, throw up._

_I saw blood in the throw up, but I couldn't stop. _

_"Stop! Shar, you can stop it now! You're throwing blood up!" She said shaking me a bit_

_I stopped and she yanked me from next to the toilet, and flushed it. She hugged me tightly as I cried in her arms._

_"Shhh, baby...don't cry...I know it hurts, but it's okay." She whispered in my ear_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Sharpay!?" Screamed Ryan from downstairs

"I'm changing! What the hell do you want!?" I asked back

"_Someone_ is here for you!" He asked

"Okay! Hold up, will you!?" I screamed as I headed for my bedroom door still in my towel

I went down the stairs and walked to the living room, no one was there. I frowned. Since when does Ryan not let people come in? I kept walking to the welcome room. The room was white (which my parents had decided to paint it that way for the purity of the house...how ironic), but I could still feel the tension in there.

Oh. I get it.

Ryan was standing in one end of the room shooting death gazes at the person in the other side. Who by the way was the one and only, Troy Bolton. Ryan did a double take when he saw me, then he grew red with rage.

"What are you doing with just a towel!?" He asked me and I shrugged,

"I dunno" I simply said

Then Troy noticed me for the first time since I walked in the room. He faced me and slighlty blushed as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, go change!" He said

I simply nodded but stopped when he called on me, "Wait. Would you mind telling me why _he's _here?"

I looked back at Troy, and turned around to face Ryan.

"Look_, Ryan._" I said with a cold grin at my brother, "Just because you were born three minutes before me, doesn't make you much older. And due to that fact, you have no right to order me around..._therefore_, I don't need to give you any explanations"

And with a last smile at Troy, I left the room making my way to my own.

---

I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time before I went back downstairs. I was wearing a pair of Dolce & Gabbana red, casual jeans, with black Vera Wang shoes, and a black, button-up, Chanel shirt. My hair was in a tidy side ponytail.

I was feeling fabulous, until I heard a car pull up in my drive way. I knew whose car this was, because the stop made a sudden screech. It was the person who called himself my father, and he was drunk already. I had only a couple of minutes to get Troy and myself out of the house because Ryan could protect himself or go to a friend's house...but I couldn't unless I had a good excuse.

I grabbed my black Dior purse and my sidekick, and rushed out of my room. I went downstairs as fast as my high heels let me, and when I got to the welcome room I startled Ryan and Troy by my sudden entrance.

"What happened, Shar?" Said Ryan unpreoccupied

"Dad...that's what happened. He's here. Ry, I'm getting out of here" I said and with that grabbed Troy by the hand and pulled him through the front door.

Getting out by the front door wasn't such a good idea. My Dad was getting out of the car, perfectly sober. I froze in place and released Troy's hand, my Dad stared and smiled at me and then at Troy.

"Is this one of your...clients?" He asked

So he was perfectly sober last night when he raped me, huh? I knew the stuff he was saying couldn't have came out by accident.

"What are you talking about?" I said without even bothering to show any respect

"You know what I'm talking about...just remember to come home at...somewhat reasonable hours, okay...Babe?"

"I'll..._try_...Daddy" I spat disgustedly

I wasn't planning on coming back tonight, at all.

Whoa!

Okay I hope you guys liked the chappie and sorry for taking so long to post up. I had stuff on my mind, like how I tried out for swimming and they're gonna tell me tomorrow if I made it :)

Ugh, and now my mother is bitching out on me that I have to go take a shower :P

Talking about bitching out, sorry about the language of today's chappie...let's say I was trying to make a point across. So any comments you have on this chappie post it up on a .......

**REVIEW!!!**

(Oh, and I just _have _to say this) I changed the name ofthis chappie about _seven_ times haha!

_**REVIEW :)**_


	5. Don't Trust Me

'Ello beautiful people! You're beautiful everyone and you know it!

**Quote: "If Barbie is so popular...why do we _have _to buy them friends???" ~ annonymus**

**Joke: "_A blonde keeps walking down her drive to her mail box_**

**_She keeps doing this until her neighbor asks her why she is doing that._**

**_The blonde replies 'My computer keeps telling me that i've got mail'"_**

Okay so I'm done I just wanted to give you a laugh up there! :) For anyone who cares *gives the evil eye to everybody* I made the swimming team!

I'm starting practice next semester...mmmhh? in about a week or two. So yeah thanks everybody for the reviews :

**_charmarctravis: _**Wow I know huh?! No, Ryan doesn't know anything about her Dad except that he's an alcoholic. Oh and he wasn't following her. I will check out your stories :) Take that as a promise and slap me if I don't keep it :D

**Disclaimer: So...yeah! You have guessed it! I do not own HSM and if I did, I wouldn't be writing about it here. Wait, maybe I would...and you just don't know it...but I don't.....**

So on with the chappie! :)

**Scary Skinny**

**Don't Trust Me**

**Chapter 5**

_**(Recap)**_

_"Is this one of your...clients?" He asked_

_So he was perfectly sober last night when he raped me, huh? I knew the stuff he was saying couldn't have came out by accident._

_"What are you talking about?" I said without even bothering to show any respect_

_"You know what I'm talking about...just remember to come home at...somewhat reasonable hours, okay...Babe?"_

_"I'll..._try_...Daddy" I spat disgustedly_

_I wasn't planning on coming back tonight, at all._

_----_

"So are you gonna answer my question, hunny?" He asked getting closer to where Troy and I were standing.

"What question?" I said not looking at him, but feeling Troy's gaze on me

"Is this...guy, one of your clients?" He asked sizing Troy up

"As I said before, I have no idea of what you're talking about..." I said trying to make my way to my car

He stopped me with one hand, he slapped me and then pushed me on the floor. No one could see this, of course, it was a private neighborhood. No one, that is, but Troy.

When in the floor I quickly looked at Troy, but stood up as if nothing had happend. I looked at my father straight in the eye, no fear, no respect, no feelings. Numb.

"I am leaving now, father" I said and stepped away from him holding my cheek lightly

Left, right. Left, right. Stop. Search for keys. Open the car. Do not look at Troy.

I got on my car, feeling numb. Not because my father had hit me again, neither because he was sober and he knew what he was doing perfectly, but because Troy was there. I saw him, from the corner of my eye, get into my silver convertible. He was staring at me, his piercing-blue eyes mesmerizing my thoughts and forcing me to look at his.

I refused to look at him, I turned my car on and started driving. I didn't even bother to turn the radio on, I didn't want to move and feel as if I were invading his space.

"So..." He said

"What you saw out there-"

"I want to talk to you about that" He interrupted me

"I don't" I said stubbornly

"Sharpay..."

"I feel like this is too formal...ugh you can just call me Shar, Troy" I said for the first time looking at him

His eyes were even more breath taking than what I remembered. They looked at me, deep and waiting for further answers which I wanted to give away. I wanted to tell him, to tell anyone so they could hold me and tell me it was all fine, when it really wasn't.

"Shar...you know you can trust me. You know I won't tell anyone whatever is going on. Now, I'm not forcing you to tell me, but friends tell friends what's going on in their lives" He said looking at the front

"Ahh...since when are _we_ friends?" I said trying to hold back my smile

"Oh. Since I said so, unless it's a problem with you, miss" He smiled at me

I laughed, not a fake laugh for once in my life. I love this guy.

"No problem with me, mister" I said looking at him

"So now that we are officially friends, are you gonna tell me?" He said with caution

"Troy-"

"Don't worry about it" He said, "you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to gain your trust"

I looked at him, was he serious? If he just had put his mind to it before, he would know that I would trust him with my soul. And if he ever did do something to it, I would forgive him, in the first 'sorry' that came out of his mouth.

"Fine. I'll tell you"

----

We were at a cafe near EHS. We were in front of each other waiting for the waitress to bring the coffee.

"So, let me get this straight," I nodded, "you say he only hits you-"

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry." He whispered "He only hits you when he gets home drunk?"

I nodded again.

"And what the hell was that at your house?" He whispered violently

"I dunno." I murmured

"What the hell, Shar?"

"I'm sorry" I said my eyes tearing up for some strange and unknown reason to me

"Don't say sorry. Nothing is your fault...but-"

"Here is your coffee" a waitress said as Troy paid her.

When she left I stared at my coffee, did this thing have a lot of calories? I think so, I mean it has sugar.

"But why did he do that when I was right there? He looked perfectly sober to me." He said pushing his coffee to the side

"I think-" I stopped before I said anything too personal.

If I told him that I think he was perfectly sober too, then that would lead to the big question 'why?'. I couldn't tell him what had happened last night, I felt embarrassed and dirty.

"You think...?" He trailed off waiting for me to keep going.

I snapped my eyes to his. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. Sure, my Dad hadn't said any threat but now that I think about it, maybe he meant to. If I told Troy he was going to convince me that telling the police would be good...no I can't tell him-

"So?" He said again.

I stood up abruptly. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me including Troy. I looked at him and stayed there for about two seconds and walked away. I felt people talking and a chair being pushed. When I heard this I walked faster, I was already outside and a couple of feet away from the shop whn I heard the door open again.

I looked around and saw Troy behind me, when he spotted me he walked faster, almost running to me. I stopped walking when he reached me, not because I wanted to but because I saw my Dad.

Troy noticed that I stopped and looked around the people walking, and his gaze stopped when he saw what I had seen. The streets weren't really crowded, so I'm sure my Dad saw us too. I looked at Troy and rolled my eyes. He looked at me as if I had suddenly gone crazy, which probably was a good explanation as for wat I was about to do.

I saw my Dad come closer to us, looked back at Troy and smiled. I put my hands around his neck and leaned into him. His eyes were screaming 'what in the world are you doing?!' but he wasn't stopping me. Actually...was he leaning closer to me? Oh God. He is leaning closer to me.

When our lips met I felt a tingling sensation run down through my body, I know he felt it too because he shivered. He was taken aback at first but it seemed as if he was brought back to life suddenly. He put his arms around my waist and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues were dancing together, or so it felt like it, as I moved my hands through his shaggy, brown hair.

"Sharpay? Dear is that you, baby?" I heard from my right

I froze and my arms dropped to my sides immediately and lifeless. Troy looked back and forth between my emotionless expressions and the confused ones that my Dad was giving me.

"Yes, _father_. It's Sharpay, your dear daughter" I said sarcastically and turning around

"Oh! What are you doing out here?" He said smiling fakely

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I spat back

"Uhh? Good question," he said putting one finger in his face as in thinking, "maybe...your job?"

"Is that your phrase of the day?" I hissed

"Maybe...let's go home now, babe" He said extending his hand out for me

I looked at it with disgust, and turned around. I was starting to walk away, with Troy quick next to me, when I heard my father scream,

"I'll be waiting for you at home tonight!"

I kept walking as fresh tears stung in my eyes. I made a right and turned into an alley forgetting about a blue-eyed boy. I rested my back into a wall and slid down as the tears escaped my eyes. I wasn't aware of the boy watching me, not knowing what to do.

I felt arms around me once I reached the floor. I knew Troy's arms even if I was blind, I could smell him. It wasn't cologne, just his sweet and faint scent.

"What's wrong? Shar? Please- just don't cry?" He begged over and over again

"Why? What did I ever do wrong? Why does he do this to me?" I cried into his arms not looking at him

"Shar? I could help you, just tell me what's going on" He begged again

"I can't tell y-you." I sobbed, "You're gonna t-t-tell everybody-y-y"

"Did I tell that girl at the cafe? You perfectly know she goes to our school. I wouldn't dare to tell anyone." He stated

What he said was true. The girl was, indeed, in our grade. She was in a couple of my classes, she's a cheerleader I think.

"Did I?" He asked me again

"N-n-no" I cried again

"Just tell me so I can help you. I can't stand to see you cry." He said

"You can't stand-d-d to see any girl cry" I said

"No. I can't, but it's worse when I see you cry. I feel like the ground is swallowing me" He said searching for my eyes

"It's too e-e-embarrassing-g-g" I cried into his shirt

"Sharpay, just tell me. If I promise I won't tell a soul, will you tell me?"

"You d-d-don't know what you're saying" I murmured

"Yes I do, if I promise I won't tell a soul, will you tell me?" He repeated

"Only i-i-i-if you promise" I sobbed not wanting to tell him

"I solemnly swear that I won't tell a soul about whatever it is that you are going to tell me" He swore with one hand in the air

"Hwerwapedmwe" I cried clenching my hands into fists

"What?" He said after a while

"Hwerwapedmwe" I cried out a bit more loudly now

"I can't understand what you're trying to say" He said softly

"Hwerwapedmwe!"

"What?!" He said loudly and slightly annoyed

"He raped me, Troy! He forced me to have sex with him! He raped me! He raped me..." I screamed finally looking at him

His face was white, every color in his face was drained by the secret that he was now forced to keep. I looked at him hopelessly and cried more.

"W-w-w-what?" He asked not looking at me but at the wall behind me

"He raped me" I sobbed, now clenching his jacket

"Shush. Don't say it anymore" He whispered with his eyes on me now

He hugged me, and put his face on my hair. This was too much for me to handle, I didn't really want to tell him but I couldn't keep it in forever. I pushed Troy away from me slightly and tried to get up. When he saw this Troy got up, and helped me up. He grabbed me from my elbow and pulled me up.

He rubbed his thumb on my cheek whipping the tears away. I looked at him and his eyes were watery, and furious.

"That asshole" He muttered under his breath

"Please! You p-promised you wouldn't t-tell anyone!" I said clenching his jacket again searching for his eyes

"I won't tell anyone" He said darkly

I eyed him nervously. Was he really going to keep this secret for me?

"I promised. Now, I just want you to explain everything to me." He started to walk away from me

"I will." He stopped right on his tracks and turned on his heel

"You will?" He asked dumbly

I nodded.

---

"Start explaining." He said as we sat down

We were on a fancy restaurant, I had insisted on paying but he didn't let me. I had gotten my car after we walked outside the alley and we parked it outside.

"Well, when I got to my house after you and Gabriella dropped me off I went inside my house just to hear more screaming from my parents" I stopped to look at him, but he showed no emotion so I continued, "I was scared. Well, just for my Mom really, but then my Dad came down and started yelling to me about being a prostitute and that he wanted me to do my 'job' on him.

"Then he just...dragged me up the stairs -by my hair- to my room, and then I tried to get away but my bedroom window was locked. I tried, Troy, but it was almost impossible. I told him to stop, but he didn't care and kept going as if he didn't hear me. And you know the rest..." I trailed off.

I watched him breathe, and he looked at me looking at him. I started to doubt him, to doubt he was going to keep this secret. He wasn't, why in the world did I tell him? He's gonna forget all about it once we get to school!

"And are you planning on going back there tonight?" He asked curiously

"No...not for the whole weekend, if I'm going to be real. That's why I want to go shopping for clothes and stuff like that. I'm gonna go stay at a hotel or something" I said shuffling my feet under the table

"Shar, I know you think I'm going to take a chance and tell the entire population of East High-"

"You're a mind reader now?" I asked and he smiled a bit but continued,

"But, do you really think I would do that?" He asked me

"No, I don't, but you need to understand my position on this, Troy. I don't know what's gonna happen, or if I don't go to my house what he's going to do when I do" I told him pointing a finger outside of the restaurant.

"I'm not going to let you go to a hotel, though" He said calmly

"Why not?" I asked him a little offended

"Because there's no one to protect you if he goes there looking for you" He said matter-of-factly

"And where am I going to go?" I said checking my sidekick to check the time (which read 11:30am)

"Mine" He said

I snapped my head to look at him. Was he being serious? I searched for any trace of mock in his eyes, but found none.

"No. Really. Where else am I going to stay if I don't go to a hotel?" I asked him

"Are you kids going to order something or are you going to leave?" Asked a man in a tuxedo whose voice I recognize

"Oh! Simon? Is that you?"

"Shar? Oh Gosh! Long time no see!" He exclaimed while I stood up and hugged him

"I know, right? I'm so glad to see you again." I said with a smile

"Oh yes! Me too! Ugh, I hope you excuse me, I have had a horrible morning! I mean, my alarm clock didn't sound, and I almost got fired-"

"Fired you say?" I asked

"Yes! It was horrible! And then some high schoolers came and ran away without paying, and they blamed it on me. But those teenagers were nothing like you, you have class unlike those" He said waving his hand in front of Troy's face

Troy cleared his throat loudly, and Simon turned around. I laughed at the akward movement of Simon's face.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around, shall I?" Said Simon as I smiled politely

"Yes, you shall. Oh! By the way, tell my Uncle that I miss him so much, will you?" I asked him as he walked away

"Oh, yes! Of course! Also, tell your Dad I said hi." He said with a wink that said that he didn't really care, but I still froze at the mentioning of him.

"Yeah...I'll do that" I murmured but he was gone already

"Shar?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I smiled apologizingly, "That was my Uncle's boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" He said taken aback

"Yes. Oh my God, don't tell me you're one of those homophobic people because if you are, I can't understand how you descriminate-"

"No! No, I'm not. I was just surprised that you don't care. You look like the kind of person who wouldn't like, you know-"

"Don't worry, I get you Troy." I smiled

"As I was saying," He laughed, "you are sleeping over at my house."

"Are you serious?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'm not letting you go to your house again for this weekend, but let's get out before they kick us out, too" He said walking over to my chair and pulling

We walked outside to the parking lot, I saw people looking at us as we reached my silver car. When I got inside I turned it on, it was pretty hot inside and the temperature was rising outside, so I pressed the button to take off the roof as Troy came in. **(A/N: Sorry, I haven't ever been on one of those cars, well just the old ones. So, I really don't know what do you do to take off the roof, haha)** When Troy was in and I was about to start driving, my phone started ringing.

I grabbed it from my jeans and checked the caller ID. It read Gabriella.

"Hello?" I asked rolling my eyes

_"Hey, Sharpay!"_ She screamed

"Hey" I said but it sounded more like a question

_"Where do you want us to meet? Wait, is Troy with you?"_ She asked me with doubt in her voice

"Yes. What if we meet at...never mind. Hey what if we pick you up at your house?" I asked her, aware that Troy was watching me

_"Oh! That would be great, you know because of the gas, and I don't wanna waste a lot of money on-"_

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'll be there in about...five minutes, 'kay?" I said interrupting whatever she was babbling about

_"Oh...yeah sure that's...fine...I guess-"_

"'Kay, bye" I said hanging up on her.

"So was that Gaby?" He asked

"Yeah, but is that annoyance I hear in your voice?" I asked him smiling

"Me? Please, that's your job" He said as I turned on the radio and got out of the parking lot

"I believe that's right" I said looking in the rearview mirror to see the cars behind me

We drove in silence the rest of the ride to Gabriella's house. When we finally got there we got off and I locked my car. We went to the doorsteps of Gabriella's house and rang the doorbell. We waited in silence as well but our thoughts got interrupted when the door was flung open.

"Oh, hello!" Said a woman who looked exactly like Gabriella, "Please, come on in and take a seat."

We were welcomed into the house and into the living room at once. The room was cozy except for the fact that there was a couple of toys in the floor, and notebooks. The notebooks were way too messy to be Gabriella's. I sat in one of those couches that have no back but they have sides, the kind that psycologists use to put their patients in. Troy sat next to me, obviously used to the couch and room.

"Oh, Gaby is just finishing up," she said picking the toys and notebooks up, "you know how she is, right Troy?"

I looked up at him and saw him blush a little, I smiled and giggled under my breath.

"Right" He replied

"Do you kids want coffee?" She said when she finished putting the toys in the closet

"Uhm yeah, please" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck

"Sure. And you...uhm? I'm sorry I don't know your name" She explained apologetically

She also eyed the clothes that I was wearing and quickly noticed that I was dressed from head to toe designer. She looked at me weirdly, was she...dogging me? I ignored her mad-dogging and smiled a sly smile.

"My name is Sharpay, and yes I would like some coffee I said, but the way I said it would make anyone feel so much less then me.

She eyed me again and left. She obviously knew who I was.

"Was she just dogging you?" Whispered Troy as she left

"Yes," I said turning a bit to face him, "but no poblem...I'm used to it."

She came back a couple of minutes later with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Troy and the second one to me. She made her way to the stairs and turned slightly,

"I'm going to check up on _your girlfriend_, Troy" She said emphasizing

Troy bearly nodded, and then turned to me once again. I smiled up at him once more.

"I think someone would be more mad then Gabriella if you cheated on her" I said jokingly sipping a little of my coffee

He laughed at my joke and we fell into a comfortable slience searching deep in each other's eyes. I smiled and laughed at him.

"What?" He said throwing his arms back

"Nothing!" I said hitting him playfully in the arm

I turned on the couch to face the fron but got caught off guard.

"HELLO!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed

I fell backwards and my coffee fell on me. The coffe burned the bruises on my body, I screamed again when I hit the floor. I suddenly felt people around me helping me up.

"Sharpay! Are you okay?!" I heard Gabriella scream

"Help me get her up!" Said a worried Troy to her

I opened my eyes and groaned, shaking everybody's arms' away from me except Troy's. He helped me back up into the couch, and tried to clean the coffee off my body.

"Are you okay?!" Gabriella yelled again

"Well, besides the burning on my chest, and the headache, I'm pretty much okay." I said sarcastically, "Of course I'm not _okay!!_"

"I'm so sorry, Sharpay" Said Gabriella

"Gaby, take your friend upstairs and give her new clothes and a bag so that she isn't sticky." Said Mrs. Montez with a new niceness I wasn't expecting

"Sure" Gabriella replied and helped me up

"Wait! I'll come with you guys." Said Troy getting up and heping Gabriella help me

We went up the stairs to Gabriella's bedroom, which was white and with a lilac touch.

"You guys could sit in the bed, and Sharpay I'm so sorry for what my sister did" She apologized again walking into her closet

"Right, no problem." I said looking around

A couple of minutes later she came back with a pair of pale pink skinny jeans, black skinny jeans, and another pair of white jeans.

"Pick a pair" She said sweetly. I was grosed out.

"Uhm..." Well the jeans weren't that bad, they were actually pretty cute, "Can I use the black ones?"

"Yes, of course!" She said

"What size are they?" I asked

"Uhm?" She checked the tag, "Size 1"

I grabbed the black skinny jeans and walked into her bathroom, the bathroom smelled just like her room (Jasmine Flowers. Argh!). I've heard people say that black makes you look skinnier. I had a sudden urge to look at myself in the mirror, as I turned around I gasped. My chest was red from the burning coffee that had fallen on it. I was mad, but I focused on something else. I looked fat.

I wanted to throw up at how fat I was. But I can't do it here, they would hear me...unless...

"Hey Gabriella?" I asked leaning my chest onto the door

"Yes, Sharpay?" She said

She sounded as if she had been interrupted, I don't really care if they have sex right now anyways it would give me more time to get rid of the fat.

"Could you put music on? I can't...uhm? Concentrate?" I said hoping she would agree

"Concentrate? On what?" She asked dumbly

"Uh? I can't really concentrate on doing stuff without music on." I said

"Oh. Alright." She said

I turned around, leaning my back onto the door, and a couple of seconds later I heard Lady GaGa's song, BoysBoysBoys, start really loudly. I smiled as I turned and searched for a balance.

"Oh, yess!!" I heard from the bedroom

"Ew" I whispered

I found it under the sink. I got on it and waited for the red numbers to appear.

_88.5 lbs. _

"What?!" I whispered loudly, "Damn!"

I got on my knees next to the toilet and put three fingers down my throat.

---

I had tried not to cry, and I had succeded with only a single tear that went unnoticeable. I smiled and got on the balance again.

_75.5 lbs._

I smiled wider and put the balance back where it originally was. I looked over at the sink where I had put the jeans and yanked them from there. I had started to put them on when I felt my phone vibrate on my other jeans.

_One New Message!_

_From: Ryan_

_Hey Shar...where are you? I saw Simon and he said you were with Troy?_

I decided to ignore the message and keep putting the jeans on. When I had finally fit them in I was truly surprised. The jeans were stretchable so they hugged my thighs perfectly showing how skinny I was. I was sure I was skinny, that's what the mirror and what the balance said.

I unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom. Another song was already playing and I hadn't even noticed, but I found Troy and Gabriella sitting on the, now unmade, bed. They got surprised when I walked out. I heard Gabriella gasp and saw Troy's eyes widen in fear.

I looked down at myself and frowned.

"Do I look _that_ bad?" I asked them with fear on my voice

No answer.

"What's wrong?" I asked doubtfully

"Never mind" Said Gabriella walking hurriedly to her closet again, "I'll look for a shirt so you can put on"

"Okay?" I said

I sat down next to Troy who looked scared.

"What's wrong, Troy?" I said searching his eyes

"No" He said

"No what?" I frowned

"What the fuck is up with you?' He said, not mad, just pure worry in his voice

"Wha-?"

"Here you go, Sharpay" She came back with a gray tank top with a peace sign on it. The peace sign had an US flag on it

I went back into the bathroom and locked the door. The music had stopped and I heard loud whispering in the room as I chenged into the tank top.

"Do you think she's bulimic or anorexic?" I heard Gabriella whisper

"Maybe...but what if she was born like that? Like that once chick in our Economics class, she's not anorexic, she was born like that" Said a hopeful Troy

"Alexandra? The one with the curly brown hair?" She asked

"Yeah, that one"

"Well, yeah. But what if she is? Should we ask her?"

"No. Not yet"

_'Not yet? Ugh. Bolton, why? Why can't you ask me right now huh? Are you scared of something?' _I yelled in my head as I opened the door once again

I saw Troy and Gabriella freeze once again as they saw me.

"What?!" I asked annoyed

"Sharpay, you better not lie to me. I need to know why are you so fucking skinny! Are you anorexic?!" Troy yelled at me standing up.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Haha! Sorry I took sooooo long to put this chapter up :P But as you know now I'm in the swimming team and I was stressing out for nothing aha! *cough*again*cough***

**:D So I hope you liked that cliffy up there^ because I know I did *looks down with a smile*. Mhhh? I want a new phonee! Mine takes FOREVER to recieve the messages haha! Well sorry, I just had to share that with someone :d**

**Oh. BTW: I changed the name of this chapter soo many times, again! Haha :)**

**Well you know what to do...REVIEW! :D**

**~Hermione12XOXO**

**_REVIEW! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!! NOW! :P_**


	6. I'm Yours

**Heyya! I got nice reviews last chapter (: I have to say I loved them *gives everyone cheesy smile* So here you go, my fellow Reviewers :**

**SeBabGr: Well, I loved that you loved it :P Haha, here is your update hunn. Oh! BTW: I am so intrigued by your user name! Haha, if I ask politely would you explain to me what it means? :D**

**Charmarctravis: Heyheyhey!(: Well first of all, dogging means like mad dogging? I don't know if you know what that means but mad dogging is staring down at someone in hopes of picking a fight (right from the dictionary haha!). And doggin', well the one that I know, is like a short cut for mad dogging :P I know that you know that I shouldn't have made Troy scream at Sharpay, but it was giving it like a little spice haha. Oter than that, lovin' it that you're loving it :D  
**

**Quotes:** **"**I think I did pretty well, considering I started out with nothing but a bunch of blank paper.**"~Steve Martin (:**

**Disclaimer: Lalala, no I don't don't own HSM. Pshhh! I wishh**

**Moving on...**

**Scary Skinny**

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 6**

**_(Recap)_**

_"...but what if she was born like that? Like that once chick in our Economics class, she's not anorexic, she was born like that" Said a hopeful Troy_

_"Alexandra? The one with the curly brown hair?" She asked_

_"Yeah, that one"_

_"Well, yeah. But what if she is? Should we ask her?"_

_"No. Not yet"_

_'Not yet? Ugh. Bolton, why? Why can't you ask me right now huh? Are you scared of something?' I yelled in my head as I opened the door once again_

_I saw Troy and Gabriella freeze once again as they saw me._

_"What?!" I asked annoyed_

_"Sharpay, you better not lie to me. I need to know why are you so fucking skinny! Are you anorexic?!" Troy yelled at me standing up._

_---_

"What?!" I asked, my eyes tearing up

"You heard him! Say it! Because I know you are! I heard you in the restrooms at lunch the other day!" screamed Gabriella in my face

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" I screamed back at her, "I am not anorexic! It's not my fault I was born like this! You don't have to rub it in my face!"

I stormed out of the room feeling slightly dizzy, I went down stairs and I felt steps behind me. I stormed out of her house also, walking to my convertible. I turned off the alrm and opened the door.

"Shar! Wait up!" I heard Troy say

"What do you want?" I asked sliding my sunglasses on

"I didn't know that! I'm sorry, please forgive me?" he said holding the door so I wouldn't close it

I looked at him dumbly, did he really believe me?

"It's okay, Troy. What I do mind, is your very rude girlfriend" I said

"I know but-"

"Troy!" she screamed

I turned around and put the keyes on the engine, staring up the car. She came closer and out of breath, sending fresh death glares to me.

"What do you want now?" he asked her annoyed walking to the passenger's seat next to me

"I'm going with you two, plus we had a shopping trip you and I. That is if you backed down, Sharpay?" she asked me

As if she had more money then me! How dare she?! Oh. I'm going to make wish she hadn't come today,

"Sure," I said with a smile, "jump in the back."

I turned on the radio as I drove off her driveway. I could see her from the back shooting death glares on my direction, I smiled as my plan worked perfectly right from the start.

"Troy?" I asked glancing in his direction

"Yeah, Shar?" he asked looking at me

"About what happened earlier...I'm sorry" I said trying my best to hold back the smile

"What are you talking about?" he asked truly confused

"Y'know...the-uhm-kiss?"

I saw Gabriella burning up in the backseat, I giggled in my head at her image.

"Oh...uh- no problem. I mean i-it was because-"

"What kiss, Troy?" a furious Gabriella yelled

"Oh. I can't tell you, it's personal" he said looking at me with pleading eyes

"She kissed you! How is that personal? I'm your girlfriend, Troy!" she screamed leaning on the front seats

"Look, Gabriella-"

"You've _never_ called me Gabriella before!" she gasped shocked at her name

"That's your name, isn't it?" he asked annoyed for the second time

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! I'm so annoyed that you think that we're going to be together forever!" he screamed as I watched her expressions change

We were approaching the Louis Vuitton store quickly and saw the end of this argument going nowhere but listened anyways.

"And do you really think that I don't know what you do behind my back?! Do you really think that I think that you're still a virgin?!"

I pressed on the break. What?! I looked back and quickly stepped on the gas again, still shocked. What has our world come to??

"I'm not supid enough to think that. I know that you've slept with every single guy in the football and on the basketball team! I'm the only one who you couldn't get to bed!" he screamed to her

"That's a lie!" she spat back

"No it's not! Zeke told me! Chad told me!" he started

"You've slept with Chad?! And Zeke?!" I said parking the car in the parking lot of nearest store I found

"I have not-!"

"You slut!" I screamed getting off the car and slamming the door behind me

I had been going out with Zeke, in fact we only broke up three days ago. We were still good friends and he still baked me cookies, but we just weren't together. And Chad, well we were friends...a really, _really_ long time ago. We were like salt and pepper. Like the sea and the boats. Inseparable. Not any more though, for some reason I still felt protective of them.

"Get the fuck off my car!" I screamed pointing at the ground next to me

She got off and so did Troy. He stood in between us but at the side, he wasn't stopping me from doing anything.

"You skank! How dare you have sex with my boyfriend! Ex!" I corrected myself quickly

"He's nothing of yours!" she screamed back with a bitchiness that I knew oh-so-well

"You had sex with him while he was still with me! You're a fuckin' skank! You ho!" I screamed pointing my finger at her

"Fine! I admit it! I had sex with the football team and the basketball team! All of them! I enjoyed it just as well!" she said yelling at my face

I felt the tears building up in my eyes, but for the first time not of pain, just anger. I tried to calm my breathing but it wasn't working, she laughed at me.

"So?" she continued, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh! You'll regret you ever said that!" I yelled back

"Oh, yeah? Well, what are you waiting for?"

I had it with her. I grabbed Troy by the neck and kissed him. Electricity ran throughout my body once again and I loved it. He kissed me back grabbing my back and pressing me against him. He forced his tongue into my mouth once again but I was expecting it this time, I wanted it there this time. I moved my hand through his shaggy hair and he moved his hands through my back. His touch gave me the chills, he pulled me up and I put my legs on his hips.

He walked up to my car and rested me there. I was just about to kiss him more passonately but I felt a sharp pain in my back. Gabriella had punched my back and now was heading for my head. She pulled my hair and made me fall on my hands.

I got up quickly and looked at her, smiling.

"Didn't I tell you you would regret ever saying that?" I asked her getting back on my car, not giving her my back any time

"Troy! Why did you do that?!" she screamed ignoring me

"You deserved it" he said going back to the car himself

"You better not leave, Troy!" she screamed pointing a finger at him

I put my seatbelt on and pushed on the gas and we were soon enough out of the parking lot.

I didn't talk to Troy. I didn't even look his way when we reached the Louis Vuitton store, I didn't want to face him or anybody else. Was this my future after all? Sure, Gabriella had slept with the whole football and basketball team but I was jealous. Inside, I knew why I was jealous too. If she had slept with most of the sports population that meant that they wanted her to also. They didn't want me.

And that was about to change. They were all going to go back wishing they were mine and only mine. She had slept with Zeke also. Did he not want me enough? Did he prefer her over me? What do I have to-?

"May I help you with anything?" A woman dressed in brown and creams

I had forgotten and totally missed that we were in the store already, and Troy was right next to me watching me.

"Uh," I looked around me for something to point out, "Do you have these in white?"

I picked a pair of black shoes, she looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, follow me" I followed and so did Troy

She directed us to the other side of the room showing me the white colored shoes. She left quickly after that and I followed her with my gaze. I was alone with Troy again, and it wasn't good.

"Shar? Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked worriedly

"Sorry, I just need to make things clear. I'm sorry that I even brought any of that up, and I'm sorry I kissed you again-"

"Don't be."

"Troy. She's your girlfriend and I think you should go tell her that you're sorry I ever did that, and that you felt nothing when you kissed me," I pused to take another look at him, "because you didn't."

"But-"

"No but's, okay? You didn't feel anything, and I know it" I said regretting my words more than ever

"How would you know?" he asked rather rudly

"Because I felt nothing." with that I left him standing there

I walked over to grab the first three cutest bags I saw, and the first few pairs of shoes I found, and brought them to the girl who was now standing behind the counter already waiting for me to pay. I gave her my credit card and signed my name in the dotted line, without even checking how much it was worth.

When she handed me the bags I walked over to Troy, who was still standing there, and told him,

"Are you gonna stay there all day? Or are you coming?" he met my cold gaze and nodded

We walked off the store and the lady said good-bye politely. I ignored her and kept walking without looking anywhere but at my car.

----

"Are you still gonna spend the night at my house?" Troy asked me

I could feel the coldness in his voice, it sent shivers down my spine. I looked at him for the first time in a long night. I hardly remembered what he had asked me that morning. Was he kidding? All that I put him through today, all the yelling, the shopping, the ignoring, and he still wants me to sleep there? I wasn't objecting with the idea, but it seemed a bit off after all I did.

"What?" the word scaped my mouth before I could try to even hold them back

"You didn't hear me?" he said looking foward his eyes never meeting mine

"Yeah, but-"

"No but's, okay? I won't let you stay at your house after what you told me" he said coldly

"I could always stay at a hotel" I trailed off silently looking foward

"He'll find you there, he can track your credit card" I winced as he said this

"I don't want to bother your parents, or you. After all what I did was-"

"Listen Shar," he said finally meeting my eyes, "you were right"

"I was?"

"Yeah. You remember when you told me about feeling nothing, right?" he said moving his hands in motion with his words

"I do?"

"Yeah, and I think you're totally right. I felt nothing in those kisses."

My heart pounded so hard against my chest, I felt it was going to come out of my skin. I put my right hand over my chest, and the left I kept it on the wheel. He didn't? Why am I getting all worked up for anything? It doesn't matter.

"Oh?" I gasped trying to understand why my lungs weren't grasping the air I was forcing into them

"Yeah, and I'm gonna tell Gaby I ever said that and don't worry I forgive you, you got carried away" he smiled at me

"Right, I said I was sorry about that" I said trying to catch my breath

"And I forgave you, everyone makes mistakes" he said with his blue eyes killing mine, "so are you staying this weekend?"

"What about your parents?" I asked worried more about myself than he's parents being there

"Oh they won't mind" he shook it off

"Oh"

----

"Mom? Dad? Serena? Is anybody home?" Troy was asking at 8:00 pm

"You have a sister?" I asked at the mentioning of a certain Serena

After the talk in the car, he had been more friendly and nice.

"Yeah, she's a sophmore...she should be here" he smiled

Just as soon as he said that, a beautiful girl came down the stairs. Her eyes were blue, a lighter shade of Troy's, but just as stunning. Her bautiful blonde hair up in a messy pony tail, her face was slightly red. She was wearing a white button up shirt (which was abviously a guy's) and you could see her black bra underneath. He was obviously surprised to find Troy in the house, and she didn't know me so she was extremly surprsied.

She was about to go back up the stairs when Troy stopped her.

"Hold it, right there" he said loudly

A loud noise of something falling came from upstairs and Serena turned slowly around to face her brother. She was fully facing us now, Troy grabbed my hand and next was chaos.

When he grabbed my hand Serena reaced upstairs, and Troy after her with me. He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her down, we raced through the stairs in first place now. Serena came from behind him and grabbed his ankle making him fall flat on his face. She stepped on his back and raced what was left of the stairs.

She made a sharp turn, as we ran behind her in the second floor, and put her body against a door. The door had her name neatly printed in pink. She had her arms across the door in a protective manner.

"Move away from the door, Serena, and nothing will happen" Troy said letting go of my hand and putting them in front of him

"You are such a bad liar. If _I _let _you_ in _here_, _you'll_kill me." she said with an undladylike snort

"I won't kill _you_" he said, "...actually, it depends..."

"UGH! Why are you always controlling me so much?!" she screamed

"You're fucking fifteen! How do you want me _not_ to control you when your boyfriend is always with you?!" he yelled back at her

"What are you trying to say?! Just because you don't get any action doesn't mean that I can't! Besides, it's not like I'm doing it for money! I love him! I love Dan!" she screamed opening her door

Troy raced inside her room, I trailed behind him, before Serena could close the door. She looked at Troy dumbly as we raced in the door. Inside was a teenager with dark hair, and dark eyes. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a wife beater which showed off his muscles. He was surprised and jumped off the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" Troy screamed at the boy who looked sixteen or seventeen

"Uh..." he said looking around

"Answer me! What are you doing here?!" Troy yelled again

"Uhm? Serena?" he said

_Oh, poor boy...wrong answer..._

"What?!" A furious Troy asked

"Oh! No! Not, that way! Well, not really! We were just- uh- making out?" the helpless boy asked Troy not sure of what to say

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Troy yelled at the dark haired boy

The boy wasn't movind towards the door when Serena spoke, "You should leave, Dan. I'll see you later"

Troy and the boy were truly surprised by this. I wasn't, I knew what she was going to do, I've done it so many times before. Dan was truly amazed because she was agreeing with her brother, and Troy was amazed just as well. The boys looked at each other, and then Troy claimed his cool back. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"You heard her" he said proudly while crossing his arms over his chest

Serena rolled her eyes at him, and pushed Dan through the white door. She walked outside, talking to Dan about giving him his shirt back later. Troy and I were left alone in the white room. I looked at him and he looked at me, I saw pain in his eyes but I didn't dare to do anything even though my heart was aching for me to hug him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked as he left the room

"Sure" I said following him through the door

We walked in silence into what I thought was his room. The room had mostly brown and blue all around it, of course some other big patches of colors here and there. He sat on his bed and I just stood there like the idiot I am, he looked at me as if waiting for me to sit next to him. I did. I sat next to him and he lied on his back, I followed. I had my hands in my stomach ready to listen.

"I have to tell you the truth," he said moving his head so he was looking at me, "I loved how we kissed, I've never felt that way with anyone...not even Gaby"

_If they gave me a dollar for each time I heard that one. _I thought as I turned my own head to face his.

"But sadly...we both know that our school would be too much to handle if something happened between us" he said

I could hear the pure sadness on his whispered voice, and I felt the same way he did but ten times worse. I knew as well as he did that East High couldn't handle this, even if we tried. They already had enough with the Spring Musical and everyone changing. Just when the lump on my throat from before was forming its way back up, an idea popped into my mind.

But Troy would never agree to something so low from someone like me. He continued without even noticing my change in heart.

"I would love to be your friend, Shar; but East High isn't ready" he said piercing my eyes with his blue ones

"East High doesn't need to know"

The words escaped my lips before I could realize of what I was saying. Troy was staring at me, even more intently then before if even possible. He looked at me with newborn hope in his eyes, and I knew my own eyes reflected his. I didn't need the whole high school to know what my problems were, they knew enough already.

"You're right Sharpay! They don't! And they won't!" he said happily sitting up

I jumped into his arms and hugged him, still waiting to wake up of this dream in a puff of smoke. It didn't happen. I smiled into his arms, and he laughed. The only thing that separated us was my sidekick vibrating once.

I took it out of the pockets of Gabriella's jeans and opened it. The message was from a probably angry Ryan.

_One New Message From: Ryan(:_

_Hey, Shar...just text me when you get a chance :)_

_They invited us to that party of Tanya's, tell me if you're going please_

_See ya._

_Received 8:58pm _

_Saturday, February 7_

I closed my phone slowly and looked up at Troy, he was kind of waiting for me to say something. I smiled and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Do you feel like going to a party?" I asked, "Every single Junior and Senior from East High is going to be there"

----

"Hey Sharpay!"

"What's happening hot stuff?"

"Eww. Who invited the Ice Queen?"

Those were only some of the comments people made when they saw me arrive, and the best part: no one knew I had come with Troy. Therefore, I had taken my own convertible, silver, Mercedes and he was using his black Mercedes. No one suspected a thing and I was happy. I wasn't exactly wearing a dress to this party but felt more at ease as I saw many other girls with party dresses.

I was wearing one of the dresses I had bought today. The dress that I fell in love with right away as I walked into the Chanel store. It was black-of course- and it fitted my silhouette perfectly. It had no sleeves but it had two black buttons at each side of my waist. I loved this dress the minute I saw it. I was wearing it with some Chanel knee high boots, they had black on the point and the black Chanel sign on the back.

My hair was beautifully up as well. It was up from the sides and the rest of her hair falling down in cascade. **(A/N: Kind of like Kelly Clarkson's in the Walk Away video) **Everyone watched as I walked past them. Girl's were jealous and guy's were trying to get to me but I just kept walking. The only reason I did this was because, even though I felt beautiful on the outside I was feeling nasty on the inside.

If I was gonna act as a model for the rest of the night, I had to look like one as well. I reached Tanya near the pool of the huge mansion. She was wearing this beautiful dress, it was royal blue and it had a blue bow at the front. It was baby doll-ish mixed with prom. I thing I saw it in a Dolce & Gabbana Fashion Show, but I am not exactly sure.

"Oh, hello Shar!" she said happily giving me kisses on both of my cheeks

She had been in a circle with a bunch of other people I didn't recognize, maybe they went to another high school, I still smiled politely.

"Hey, T" I said simultaneously

"I'm so glad you could come tonight!" she yelled over the loud music

"I know, right?" I yelled too

"Hey guys?!" she yelled to the people who had been in the circle with her

They had been making a small conversation with each other, they turned all at the same time to face Tanya and me.

"This Sharpay Evans" she said smiling widely

"Hey" they all said in unison

I smiled and waved back to them, but my eyes stopped at a certain golden-blonde-haired girl. Her skin was a milky white, almost like mine but lighter. Her hair was wavy and it reached her back. She was so thin it made me look fat. She smiled politely at me and extended her hand. She was wearing a yellow halter-neck dress. In the halter it had diamonds and a diamond flower in the middle. She had a black Fendi bag and a black pair of Christian Dior stilettos from Fall 2008 (I knew because I watched the show with Ryan).

"My name is Joanne, Joanne Dolley" she said with a happy smile

"Sharpay Evans" I replied with the same expression.

"My Dad met your dad once, I met him as well" she said hanging her bag on her shoulder

"Really?" I said getting nervous, without showing it, as she nodded.

"Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid I have to go somewhere quickly. Tanya?" I asked turning my head

"Yeah?" she asked with her big blue eyes looking at me

"Can you show me where the bathrooms are at?" I asked

"Of course! Follow me-"

"I'll go as well" said the stunning Joanne as she followed me and Tanya

Her walking was as a fierce and elegant as a model's. She looked at me with a smile. I hadn't noticed that she was the same height as me, and if I must say I'm pretty short. I smiled back and I noticed the red bracelet on her left hand (that was completely out of question regarding her outfit). I looked down at my own and she noticed this, she eyed me up and down. Her smile grew deeper, and longer.

"Here you go!" said Tanya with her perky, lovable self.

When Tanya left Joanne turned around sharply. She smiled and flipped her gloden-blonde, wavy, hair back. The smile that she had before was completely wiped off her face and she was rock serious. I got scared.

"You and I both know what we are" she said crossing her tiny arms.

"What?" I asked her dumbly

"I know you're anorexic" she whispered close to my ear

"You're wrong" I hissed automatically

"Am I?" she smiled

I sighed in defeat and looked at the golden blonde. She leaned into the wall behind her and smiled. I looked at the people around us.

"I won't tell anyone"

I've heard that before, somewhere...

**_(Flashback)_**

_"I won't tell anyone, Shar" Rosaleigh said as she left my house_

_I trusted her with everything, so this promise I was sure to trust. I was becoming just as beautiful as her, and my popularity was still growing._

_I walked into my closet, and walked all the way to the back. There was a beautiful dress that I loved with all my heart, it had been Rosaleigh's but she gave it to me. It was a revealing golden Gucci dress. It was so beautiful. My parents would never let me wear it because it's so revealing, but it is elegant at the same time. _**(A/N: If you want to see how it looks, type "revealing golden gucci dress" into Google:P haha it's the first one. Keira Knightly wore it). **

_I wanted to wear it so badly, but I didn't really have anything to wear it with. I shrugged it off and looked for my pajamas, and went to a slumber._

_----_

_Today I walked into the big hallway of East High wearing a black pencil skirt that went up right under my bust. Under, I had a white button up shirt -which sleeves went up to my elbow- and had ruffles at the end of the sleeves. I was wearing a pair of black Gucci heels and they went up to my ankle. _**(A/N: Type "black gucci heels" into Google and the heels are the ones right below the first ones :P haha)**

_As Ryan and I walked into the hallways I felt the million pairs of eyes on us, but something felt wrong. Usually Rosaleigh would have already come walking to us to give us a hug, but she hadn't. _

_"Ryan?" I whispered to him as we walked in sync_

_"Shar?" he whispered back _

_"Do you know where is Rosaleigh? I mean she isn't anywhere near" I said worriedly_

_"Maybe she came late, don't worry about it" he smiled back at me_

_I nodded and the bell rang immediately. People walked here and there through the hallways, and I looked for Rosaleigh. She wasn't anywhere! It was getting pretty annoying, but I went to my locker and got my book for homeroom. The late bell rang as many people walked through the Drama door. I sat next to Annai and Tanya, usually Rosaleigh would be behind me but she still wasn't here. _

_Ms. Darbus- yes she's old- hadn't started talking when I stood up. She looked at me from her desk and brought her glasses down top the tip of her nose. _

_"Yes, Ms. Evans?" she asked _

_"May I go to the restrooms?" I asked politely with my hands on my back_

_She waved me off and I went. When I was walking outside, the only sound was my heels clicking against the floor. Click Clack, I wonder where Rose was. Click, Clack, Did she even come to school? _

_I shrugged it off, and I walked into the restrooms. I checked every cubicle for anyone who might be there and smiled, I didn't bother to check the big cubicle because, in this school, no one ever went there, except people in wheel chairs. I walked over to the door again and locked it. I went to the mirror and checked that everything was good. I took off my button-up shirt because I didn't want to get it stained and hung it on the white sink. _

_I went to one of the cubicles and pulled my pencil skirt a bit, just above my knees so it didn't get any dirt from the floor. I bent down and took a deep breath. Just when I was about to put two of my fingers down my throat, I had the need to look over to my side. In the next cubicle-the big one, to be exact- and there was a pair of black Versace Pumps _**(A/N: Again, if you want to know how they look look up "versace heels" in google -again- and they're the second ones) **

_I got up from my knees and pulled my skirt down while still looking at the shoes. I opened the cubicle door carefully and walked out. My heart was racing against my chest, and the only thing I could hear besides it, was my raged breath. It got faster and faster, and I couldn't control it. I walked over to the big cubicle and I put a hand on the red, cold door. I took a deep breath and slightly pushed the door, but it didn't move. _

_I looked around as if someone had fooled me, and pushed on the door harder. It still didn't open. I pushed the door with full force, leaning my body against it, and the door flung open. I found myself scared to watch my feet so I looked at the wall in front of me. I slowly brought my eyes- with my head still high up in the air- down to the floor._

_I fell down, my knees gave up on me as I brought my hand up to my chest. I had a lump on my throat and I couldn't breathe right. I walked over to the girl, whose brown curly hair was all over the floor, and whose blood was in the floor just as wel, and touched the skin of her neck. It was cold, freezing if I may be exact. I put two shaking fingers on the side of her throat to feel the girl's pulse. _

_None._

_I rumaged trying to shake the girl or to move her. She was wearing a pretty white Chanel sundress and it was bloodstained. I wanted to screamed but I couldn't as I turned her her back on the floor. _

_Rosaleigh's hair was just as bloodstained as her dress._

_"Oh God. Oh my God" I said trying to catch my breath._

_I felt the painful tears build up in my eyes, and the lump got so big it hurt my throat. But I screamed, I let it out. I scrambled up to my knees and grabbed my shirt, and threw it on. I was screaming and crying. The shirt was unbuttoned as I tried to open the lock on the door . When I opened it I screamed and let more tears run out. I heard door being swung open, as I scrambled back up to my feet. _

_"Sharpay?"_

_"Why is she screaming?" _

_I ran as fast as I could back to my classroom. I ran, screamed and cried all at the same time. My classroom obviously hadn't heard me. I opened the door so fast it crashed into the wall next to it and the glass broke. They were looking at me, they were obviously in the middle of a conversation, but I didn't care. _

_"Why is your shirt bloodstained? What happened?" asked Mrs. Darbus rushing to my side_

_"She's dead!!! It was my fault!!! I couldn't stop it!!!" I shaked in her hands_

_"I didn't stop it! I didn't know!" I kept screaming and crying_

_"Someone call 911!" Mrs. Darbus screamed to the rest of the students_

_"I didn't know!" I kept crying _

_"What happened?!" she screamed back at me_

_"She's dead! It's all my fault! I didn't stop her!"_

_"Who's dead?!" she shook me _

_"ROSALEIGH!" I screamed with all my streangth_

_Mrs. Darbus' face went pale. I looked around and everyone who was in my class was surrounding us. I kept crying, and I felt her hands weaken in my arms. She dropped me and I fell on the cold floor. I brought my hands up in fists and hit the floor. _

_It was all over for Rosaleigh_

**_(End of Flashback) _(which was a long one :P)**

"So you think we can meet up sometime?" Joanne asked as we went down the stairs

"Of course! We should go for diner sometime" I joked with her

We laughed together.

"Ew, the Ice Queen...yet again"

**!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!**

**Pheww! Okay so I had a lot of inpiration in this chapter, and I hope that you felt the emotion that Sharpay was feeling through those-uh- emotional moments. Hahaha! Oh well:)**

**Revieww(:**


	7. Breathe

**Scary Skinny**

**Breathe**

**Chapter 7**

**_"I don't like to commit myself to Heaven or Hell, you see, I have friends in both places"_**

_**(Recap)**_

_So you think we can meet up sometime?" Joanne asked as we went down the stairs_

_"Of course! We should go for diner sometime" I joked with her_

_We laughed together._

_"Ew, the Ice Queen...yet again"_

_------_

"Oh, it's you...uh. Sorry I still don't remember your name" said Joanne quickly with a sly smile

"Gabriella" she spat

Gabriella was facing us with Taylor and Chad right behind her. Taylor was looking me up and down just as Gabriella. As for Chad, well, he was just standing there looking at Joanne with wide eyes. Joanne just smiled sweetly at all of them.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle-"

"Gabriell_a" _she specified sourly

"_Gaby,_" I said annoyed by the brunette's nagging, "you shouldn't be here. It's not the right place for a sweet, good girl like you"

"What do you mean?" she asked taken aback

"Look around you, Gabrielle. What do you see?" asked Joanne

I looked around just as well. There wasn't much, just another party. High class teens in fancy dresses, some of them in the jacuzzi. Guys and girls going up to rooms, others doing drugs. Some were just at it right there, in front of everyone. Some were really drunk, some just wanted to have fun. I get it, it's a normal party for me, for Joanne, maybe even for Troy at this point, but not for Gabriella.

I looked back at the Latina, she was scared but tried not to show it.

"This doesn't look like the place someone like _you_ should be" Joanne added to my thoughts

"The Ice Bitch shouldn't be here either, then" the Latina said dissing me

"Look at you. Does it look like I don't belong here? You're the one wearing jeans, Hun" I said laughing at her incredulity

"I don't mean _that_. You wouldn't do anything that everyone is doing in this party" she said

After that the Latina walked away. I turned to the golden blonde next to me, she was just as stunned as I was.

"How dare she?!"I screamed going down the rest of the steps of the stairs, "Of course I belong here! She's the one that really doesn't, and you know why?"

Joanne shook her head violently and I continued, "Because, rememer how I told you what I told Troy? That she slept with everyone?!"

She nodded. I pulled her in closer and hissed in her ear, "I lied"

I walked aways leaving a stunned Joanne behind me. I heard the click of her heels behind me and I turned around. It was true. I had lied about it, and I'm very surprised that she said that it was true, because I knew she wouldn't dare.

"Is it true? That you lied, I mean?" I nodded at her question

"Then prove to her and everyone else that you belong here. C'mon, I'll show you something that helps me a lot"

She dragged me through the sea of teenagers. We arrived at a corner of Tanya's house a few seconds later. I looked at Joanne and she smiled.

There was a couple of students there, they were all leaning against a wall and one of them was whispering. The one next to him was laughing histerically and holding his stomach.

"What?" I asked her

She snatched something that looked like a plastic baggie with little pieces of glass inside. I looked at her again and she shook the bag

"Smoke it" she said

I shook my head. What was going through her head? Was she actually expecting me to smoke whatever that was? This girl is definately crazy. I started walking away, she put the bag on her pocket and walked behind me. She grabbed my arm and turned me sharply around.

"What are you doing, Evans?" she snarled at me

"Not smoking, that's what?" I growled back

"This is gonna help you keep your weight in check. This is what I do, too. Do you even know what this is?" she asked aeain

I shook my head not wanting to know either. She grabbed my arm again and yanked me closer to her.

"Crystal, meth, speed. Whatever you wanna call it, but beleive me it is going to help you" she said calmly

"How is doing drugs going to help me, Joanne?" I asked

"Haven't you ever heard that crystal keeps you from gaining weight?" she asked violently

"Yeah," I mumbled, "but it has too many risks from doing it"

"Just try it, one time." she plead, "If it doesn't work, then you could tell the police that I have some"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded

"You heard me, and that way you'll never see me in your life again" she added

"Are you really betting the rest of your life on this?" I asked twistedly touched

"Yeah, because I know it _will_ help you" she said with a sweet voice

"Are you sure? What if, like, my face gets all messed up?" I asked as we walked back to the party

"It won't. You just have to trust me, I've done this before. Is my face messed up?" she asked

I shook my head and we walked back to the dark corner were those guys were before. She stepped in front of them and they looked up.

"David, Dean, this is Charlotte" she said pointing at me

"Huh?" I asked

"You don't want the dealers to know your real name, baby, believe me" she whispered

The guys stood up and I noticed they were twins. They had redish hair and they looked excited. They extended their hands one at the time and I shook them.

"Hello Charlotte" they said in unison

"Hello" I smiled

"You know very well what I need, right boys?" she asked

"Of course, Ivana" one of them said

"How much would you like?" the other one said

"Uhm?" she looked at me expectantly as I shrugged my shoulders, "Give me the usual"

"Alrighty" they both said

----

"Seriously though, you gotta tell me"

I busted up laughing. I wasn't going to tell her what time it was. Joanne was in front of me laughing her abs off because I wasn't going to tell her, and I was laughing too. I couldn't resist it.

"Whatever" Arianna walked off pissed because I just laughed and laughed

"Ahh...that was funny" I said scooting over to Joanne

"Oooh, look at that" she pointed to a spot across the pool

"What?" I said looking over my shoulder

I took advantage and smelled my dress, it smelled like the crystal. Actually looking over this time, I saw what she was talking about. Joanne was pointing at Jason, who was with the whole basketball team, including Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, and Ryan. Oops. Ryan.

"Oh. My. God." I said shocked at my brother being there

"What happened?" she asked focusing back on me again

"That's my brother. The blonde one, I mean."

"Oh, but that one isn't" she said pointing at Jason again

"I know, but you can smell the crystal miles away. Besides, my eyes are puffy" I said looking straight at her

"Come with me"

---

"Perfect" she said slowly

Joanne had taken me upstairs to the bathroom, she was done applying make-up on me so I could go down and talk with my brother. I smiled gratefully, since I had forgotten to bring my mak-up with me. Note to self: never forget your make-up, never know when you'll need it. We walked back to the side of the pool where my brother and the rest of the gang were.

"Hey, Ryan" I said walking up behind him

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked worriedly

"I was at..." I looked at Troy and he just stared blankly at me, "Joanne's house"

Joanne smiled and extended her hand to greet him. She smiled playfully and looked back at me.

"Oh, well, fine. I guess now I can greet you properly" he smiled as he reach towards me for a hug

I hugged him and saw Jason looking at me, I smiled. When I pulled out of the hug Ryan's face was inspecting me up and down.

"What?" I said looking down myself

"You smell...weird" he said

I looked at Joanne at once, she was looking at me. What do I tell him?

"Really?"

"Mhm" he trailed off

Oh, God! What now?!

"Where you smokig?!" he said alarmed

"WHAT?! No!" I screamed back at him

"Oh, God, Sharpay! You scared me!" he said

I rolled my eyes at him, and then they landed on Gabriella. She was snuggling close to Troy, and smiling up at him. I looked over and I saw that Jason had been looking at me, I smiled and looked back at Ryan. He was facing Kelsi now.

"What are you still doing here, Ice Queen?"

I turned around and I saw Chad Danforth looking at me. I was stunned. I mean, not that he hasn't called me that before, just how he said it out of the nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

I asked, suddenly Joanne was right next to me, daring him with her eyes to say something with her gaze.

"You heard him" stepped in Taylor

"Do you still want to prove to that Gabriella girl that you belong here?" I heard inside my head

It was Joanne's voice. Inside my head. What the hell? I looked over at Joanne confused, but she was just looking foward smiling.

"Do it" the voice said again

"What I can't be with my...friends, now?" I said innocently

"What friends? You don't have anyone here, besides your brother anyway" said Chad

"What? Since when? I've always had at least_ one_..." I trailed off

I walked slowly to where Jason was. He had been staring at me the whole time since I got to this place, so I had to do something with that fact. Suddenly everyone froze when they realized where I was headed. Jason was staring at me, alarmed, as I aproached him.

"Right, Jason?" I said

I pulled him onto me from the back so it looked like it was him leaning into me. I kissed him roughly, the right way putting my will into the kiss. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me back. I pulled away smiling at him. Well, not exactly at him, just...smiling.

"Yeah..." he trailed of shocked

I turned around and was facing Chad. He was ust as shocked.

"So get off my business, Danforth, McKessi..." I said walking away

I was greeted with a big smile by Joanne, which I had questions to ask to. As I was walking to meet Joanne, I smiled my way through.

"Good Job" the voice said again

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I admit it that was my bad. I haven't updated in AGES but I was busy. **

**Oh and I hope you guys check out my other story "Thirsty" **

**Oh I will be personally answering reviews now, because it takes me time and I forget what I was writing, so...yeah. **

**So reviewww ")**


End file.
